The Long Road to Redemption
by Kyveli
Summary: A strange turn of events brings a Human from Earth to Azeroth. How will she cope in a world filled with danger, and monsters, knowing full well of the impending doom that will befall on this planet. Will she be able to avert the disasters? Will her romance with a future super villain, stir him away from his dark destiny? NON-CANON, AU.
1. A Strange turn of Events

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything from Warcraft, except my own original characters.

 **Author's Note:**

This was very first attempt to write a story based on Warcraft and original fictional characters. Since I am not that familiar with pre-Mists Warcraft, I still need to do a lot of research concerning the lore. Any suggestions would be more than welcome.

After leaving this story alone for almost a year, I finally decided to come back, correct the "rookie" mistakes and continue. For now, I am revamping it a bit, and making the chapters a bit shorter. Soon there will be updates, I promise.

* * *

A strange turn of Events

Lydia was not happy at all with her life. It seemed that no matter what she did, she always ended up screwing up. Even though she had three degrees from Ivy League universities, an IQ of over 140, and all the potential in the world, she was now sitting in her parents living room, job less and alone. Nothing seemed to go right, she always sabotaged her self in the numerous job positions she had taken, and even when she did her best, and excelled, there were always people more than willing to sabotage it for her and make her life a living hell. And to top it all up the economic crisis had struck Greece very hard, so she was forced to move out of her flat in Athens and back in with her parents in a small farm at a remote area of mainland Greece. Nothing seem to comfort her any more, except for the time she spent playing World of Warcraft.

So here she was on an early Friday night playing her little heart out and losing her self in the wondrous world of Azeroth. Just when she had finish watching the cinematic of the "Fall of the Lich King", after she had dealt the final deadly blow at the Lich King on a solo raid, with her Warlords of Draenor geared, level 91 Blood Elf Priest, her entire world went black. Her head felt as if someone was squeezing it in like a grape, and she fell of her chair screaming. She got on her knees trying to get up, but she couldn't, because a substance that could only be described like as thick black smoke, was coming out of her mouth, nose and eyes. She heard unworldly screams, growls and howling, but they were not coming from her. She thought that she had died and gone to hell to pay for her idleness, and complete waste of her life, but that was not the case. All of a sudden, it all stopped and she managed to stand up. Cold sweat was running down her spine, her long brown hair was soaked, and her eyes, usually clear, piercing, and dark brown were now blood shot. 'What on earth did just happen?', she wondered, grateful that her parents were away visiting the neighbors and had not witnessed this.

She then heard the characteristic sound, that indicated that she had a message on Facebook. She sat down in front of her laptop and opened the Facebook page. She was surprised to see that she had a message from an old flame from her past, Alexandros, an unresolved love affair that ended before it even started.

"Lydaki", he asked, using the term of endearment Greeks often use with female names, "are you OK?".

"I am not sure, Alexi", Lydia's head was still pounding.

"How do you feel?", his concern perplexed her. He hadn't spoke to her in years.

"Like I got hit by a buss, but why are you asking all these questions all of a sudden, Alexi. Why the sudden concern, you haven't spoken to me in years", her bizarre ordeal, had made her quite snappy.

"I am sorry Lydaki, but I have reason to believe that you have been attacked by unseen and very sinister demonic forces. And it's been going on for years. Your whole life, as a matter of fact. And even before that.", Alexander, the sworn atheist wrote.

"What do you mean, Alexi? What kind demonic forces?", Lydia was shocked that Alexandros would even utter the word demon, since he didn't believe in any of those things.

"Let me start from the beginning, Lydaki."

* * *

 _I was visiting Eleni, you remember her, your old house-mate from our university, at her home town. She begged me to go, she had something very important to tell me. So I traveled there today after work, to spend the upcoming three day weekend, having nothing better to do, and dreading her pathetic advances. She looked just as pitiful as I remembered her, grinning at me like an idiot, fawning over me as if I was some kind of royalty._

" _What's so important, that you could not tell me on the phone, Eleni?", I asked her._

" _I will tell you in a minute, Alexandre. Why don't I help you get settled in, and I will tell you over a bottle of wine. Yes?", She removed my back pack off me and took it, to my very horror, into her bedroom._

" _Have a sit,",she said, "I will open a bottle of the retsina that you like so much, and I will tell you all about the breakthrough I achieved last week."_

 _So I sat down on the couch at her living room and watched her fuss around in the kitchen. She looked quite flustered and guilty, so I observed her even more closely, curious as to what she was up to. She turned her back at me, but kept peering through he shoulder ever so often, so I pretended to look out towards her balcony commenting on the state of her flowers. That was when I saw her from the corner of my eye, taking a small vial from her kitchen drawer, and pour its clear content in a glass. She then poured the wine in it, swirled it, poured another glass and brought them towards me, handing me the glass with the spiked whine. I took it from her._

" _Sorry for being a drag Elenaki, but could you please make me a sandwich because I haven't eaten all day, and I am starving right now?". I asked._

" _Of course my love", she replied with a sly smile, and run to the kitchen to make me one. As soon as she got there, I emptied my entire glass in the pot of roses next to me. When she returned with my ham sandwich, her face darkened when she saw that my glass was empty._

" _I am sorry I replied, I was so tired and craved the wine so much, that I drank it as soon as you walked towards the kitchen. I know, I'm a malakas for not waiting for you to toast, but we can do it now.", I was shocked and appalled by what she said next._

" _It's alright", she whispered, standing up with an evil grin on her plain face, while removing her clothes, "It doesn't matter when you drank it, its affects are instant, for from now and forever more you will be mine and mine alone!"._

" _What do you mean, baby?", I asked her huskily, pretending to go along with her pathetic scheme._

" _I just gave you the most powerful love potion there is, one that completely takes away your free will, and turns you into my love slave forever. My coven told me that it's impossible to play with someone's free will, but they were weak and stupid. There is, and I finally found it, you will no longer run around flirting and bedding every woman you find, except me, you will be mine and only mine forever. You see, as a witch I was able to block your romance with that bitch Lydia, but I could not break your free will, and make you love me instead, no matter what I tried. But don't worry, I made her pay for her insolence, for placing her self in your path, making you notice her, and fall in love with her instead of me, even though I saw and met you first. Oh, she played all innocent, not noticing your interest in her at the beginning, just skipping in the dorm sitting room with her long black ponytail swinging around, introducing her self to you and leaving you breathless. But I knew, that her nonchalant and innocent demeanor was all just an act to lure men. I became invisible after that, you just gawked at her "innocent beauty" like a love sick puppy, telling her that she looked like a seventeen year old little girl, and delighting at her blushing cheeks and shy smile. I swore there and then that I will make her suffer, and she did. I knew that while she thought that you had a girlfriend waiting for you in Greece, she would never give in to your advances, so I, and the rest of our house-mates, kept from Lydia the fact that you broke up with her, shortly after you met her. I summoned all the dark forces I could muster and placed obstacles in your attempts to court her. I played with her memory and self esteem and caused huge problems with her research, keeping her thus cooped up into her lab, being snubbed and looked down upon by the other graduate students, who treated her like a stupid, useless and ignorant foreigner rather than a new PhD candidate who had some questions about the research methods. Those fools were easy to manipulate into treating her like shit. So was her supervisor, who completely abandoned her, leaving her under the care of a sadistic pompous ass of a post-doctorate candidate, who constantly insulted her intelligence, and made her doubt her own self worth. Meanwhile, I made sure that you missed Greece so much, that you turned down every computer programming job in the UK, just so that you can run back to Greece after you Masters program was completed, and fall right into my waiting arms. And I succeeded partly in that plan. You run back as soon as it was over, but not to me. When Lydia made it clear to you, that she was never coming back to Greece, you didn't run to me, you just went to the next available woman. I blamed Lydia for that too, if it was not for her, you would have been mine while we were still in the UK. So I made her suffer even more. I run to my coven and told them about my problem. They summoned Baal, the demon that our coven worshiped, who not only did he offer to help me ruin her life, but he also revealed to us that she and her family has been cursed for generations now, for many different reasons. Delighted by these news, I went on to curse her to eternal loneliness, misery and unrest, leaving her loveless, friendless, jobless, and in limbo, wandering from job to job in different countries and cities, being snubbed and psychologically abused by everyone. And she will never break free, for I hold the talisman that keeps her bound in hell on earth, and while it's intact, hidden into my jewelry box, she will eventually wither away and die, insane, alone and abandoned by everyone. And you will not lift a finger to help her my love, because you are bound to me now", she concluded breaking into a maniacal cackle._

" _Well, this is where you are wrong, Eleni", I replied, and pushing her aside, I run to her room and opened the jewelry box. There, in a hidden compartment was a large and thin round piece of charcoal with a pentagram carved in the middle, and had weird symbols that looked like runes, around it. Long, strands of shiny black hair, that I instantly recognized as yours, you used to color your hair black back then, were wrapped around it. I picked it up and I could feel heat pulsating off it. I threw it on the floor smashing it into a million pieces. As soon as it broke, an ear piercing sound of combined screaming, howling and growling came out of it. A substance that could only be described as thick, slimy black smoke rose out of it, forming into some sort of demonic entity, and started cursing me for breaking the spell. A stench, that I could only describe as a combination of brimstone and raw sewage waste, was left behind, after it vanished into thin air. At that point, Eleni looked as if she about to shit herself from fright, as I turned around to confront her._

" _You are you going to answer for your crimes, you evil bitch", I hissed, dragged her to my car, and started driving like a maniac towards the only person I knew that could help me. Father Constantine, my childhood friend, who was now a Priest in a small village near by. We got there fast, I pulled that half dressed bitch out of the car and banged the door of the church. Father Constantine opened the door and was quickly informed about what has just transpired. He let us in the church and ordered Eleni to sit on a chair. He then put on his sacred shroud of Sermon, took a Cross and placed it on her head, ordering her to reveal the location of her coven and the date and time they meet. She immediately told him everything he needed, no demon or a demon's servant can resist a Holy Command, especially when a Cross is touching them._

* * *

"And that is when I used his computer to contact you, and tell you about everything that happened tonight. We are going to the place where the coven meets tomorrow night, I need you to come there, so Father Constantine can perform the final Holy ritual, to completely remove the curse from you and your bloodline, both present, future and past."

"Of course", Lydia replied, "I will make arrangements immediately to be there by tomorrow night. Thank you, for all your help, Alexi." The next morning Lydia got on a bus and begun her long journey to Athens. By the time she arrived at the feet of Mt Pendeli, it was almost dusk. Alexander was waiting for her at the bus top just as he promised and she greeted him like and old friend.

"It is good to see you again, Lydia", he said with a smile.

"You too, Alexi. I just wish that it was under different circumstances", Lydia replied with a tired smile. "Where is this coven supposed to be anyways?".

"At the cave of Davelis", Alexander said, causing Lydia to gasp in horror, for that particular cave was not only the lair of the notorious Gang Lord Davelis during the late 1800's, but it was also known for its paranormal activity, from ghost, demonic or alien sightings, to time distortions and mysterious portals sucking people in them and vanishing them forever. It was rumored that some ended up in New York, with no explanation as to how they got there, making people speculate that there is a wormhole that connects the cave with different parts of the world or other planets, timelines or universes. During the Second World War, the Nazis sent teams of scientists to investigate these claims in the hopes that it was a gateway to Thule, the Northern legendary land in the center of the Earth. It also served as meeting place for covens to perform their demonic rituals, that sometimes also included human sacrifices.

"So, we are just going to walk in the middle of a satanic ritual, interrupt their demon summoning and vanquish their master?", Lydia asked.

"Yep", said Alexis with a grin, happy that his boring life has finally found new meaning.

"Oh well, if I'm going to die tonight, I might as well go down with a bang.", Lydia replied with a feral grin that matched Alexander's.

"It is a good day to die, sweetheart.", he whispered and squeezed her thigh, as he drove up the steep road to the notorious cave.

When they arrived outside the cave, the coven had already started the ritual. A young girl was lying on an altar, bound and gagged, ready to be sacrificed. A cloaked figure was standing over her with a knife in her hand. They saw Father Constantine striding right in the middle of the ritual dragging Eleni with one hand and holding a cross with his other hand, chanting loudly the exorcism and demon banishing ritual. The cultists dropped to their knees screaming and cowering away from the Priest, who continued his chanting until a bright light shot through the dark clouds and into the cave dispersing all the shadows that had gathered around the cultists.

"It is done", he said turning towards Lydia who was approaching with Alexander by her side, "Soon you will feel the changes in your life, my child. You may even find your self in the past and in a completely different timeline than this, one that is not tainted by their dark interference. Your ancestors' lives are changing as well, come and revel in His Grace.", as soon as Lydia approached Father Constantine with a smile of relief pasted on her pale face, she took a closer look at the women who made up Eleni's coven. She instantly recognized most of them, for they had all played a major part in her suffering, at different times in her short life. The ones that have cursed her ancestors have long since died, and were already burning in Hell, but the rest were right there. Hot red rage took over her, her entire life flew in front her eyes, the pain and suffering that she had endured because of them came back at her. She let out an ear piercing roar of rage, grabbed a huge log that was slowing burning by the ritual fire and she charged at them. By the time Lydia came to her senses, she was standing in a pool of blood next to the cowering and whimpering bodies of the cultists, Eleni included, who had every bone of their body broken by her.

"You should not have done that my child, our faith dictates that we should forgive those that have wronged us, just like our Lord Forgave those who had Crucified Him. We do no punish those who practice witchcraft, we forgive them and help them repent. The Orthodox Christian Faith does not torture and burn witches and heretics to the stake like the Catholics do, it is our duty to help them see the Light and repent. Besides, the police will be here shortly, and they will be charged with attempted murder, kidnapping, and so forth, for trying to sacrifice that poor girl. This is probably not the first time they practiced human sacrifice, the police will discover their previous victims, and they will all spend the rest of their lives in prison. You were supposed to fall into a peaceful slumber, and wait for your timeline to change, but now, you must redeem your self first, by fighting the darkness within you and in others, in another physical plane than your own. Even though there is much darkness in this realm, you can't deal with it, because it is too close to home, and too personal. Instead of taking the road to redemption, you will be taking the road of vengeance. Do not be alarmed when you get to the other plane of existence and you look and sound different, you are just adjusting to the conditions of that world.".

As soon as Father Constantine stopped talking, a portal started to form at the far end of the cave. Lydia turned to Alexander and gave him a searing kiss.

"I always wanted to do that", she winked.

"If only you did, all those years ago, Lydaki.", Alexander sighed. Lydia then walked towards the portal and turned one last time towards the two men and thanked them for all their help, as she heard police sirens from afar. She then stepped into the portal and disappeared.


	2. A Strange New World

A Strange New World?

"Lydia...Lydia...wake up child", came a voice from outside a very strange, bedroom. A small girl of around six sat up looking very confused. 'Where am I?' She was laying in an oval shaped bed with red coverings and different colored curtains hanging on top of it. The bed was in the middle of a large white and gold colored room, with large cushions dropped around it. There was a desk under one large window, a wardrobe on the other side and a balcony across the bed. What was really unnerving, was that the room was oval shaped as well. She never remembered being in any room like this before, except in...no, that is impossible, appealing as the thought was, it was just a game, and not real life. Suddenly the girl felt dizzy, her head started spinning as memories of her growing up here from the cradle until now. 'So my life force, soul and memories were transferred here from the cave of Davelis, but not my actual body. Interesting!' Lydia thought.

"Lydiaaaa"... Her new mother called again, "please get up, we are going to be late."

"Yes Minn'da", Lydia answered jumping out of bed and running to the en suite huge bathroom. 'Minn'da? Where the fuck did that come from, since when do I speak Elvish?'. What she saw in the mirror took left her speechless. She was definitely not human anymore. Her face was no longer oval shaped, it was more angular. Her eyes were larger, still almond shaped, but emerald green, making a stark contrast with her pearly white skin. She had long auburn hair, braided down the side of her waist, but what really shocked her was her big pointed ears.

"I'm an Elf", Lydia exclaimed loudly.

"Well, of course you are sweetheart, what else will you be?", said her mother, as she walked in the bathroom. "Come child, stop playing around, we need to get ready now, or we will be late for the welcoming garden party your father and I have put together to honor King Terenas' visit to Quel'Thalas. Queen Lianne, Princess Calia and Prince Arthas will be there, and as the only child in the Sunstrider royal family who is remotely close to their age, is you, so it is your duty to keep them entertained. I think Calia is ten and Arthas is eight, so you will all have a very good time. Do not feel overwhelmed by them, they are just Human after all, don't let them intimidate you, you are High Elven Princess with more royal blood in a single strand in your hair than they have in their entire body. Too bad that your brother is in Dalaran, I have hoped he would take his Crown Prince duties more seriously." 'So I am King Anasterian's younger daughter, cool! The game never mentioned any other members of Sunstrider Dynasty, other than Kael and his two deceased older brothers, Eldin and what's his face now? I really don't remember, but I do know that they died by some mysterious disease', Lydia followed Queen Serena to her bedchamber.

It was spring in Quel'Thalas, the flowers were on full bloom, and all kinds of birds were chirping. The gardens between Falconwing square and Sunstrider island were lavishly decorated with floating lanterns, while banners bearing Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron's crests were hanging from poles all along Dawning Lane. Standing outside the gate of the square, was King Anasterian and Queen Serena Sunstrider with Lydia between them, their hands resting on her shoulders. On either side of them, stood the Ministers and Magisters of Quel'Thalas, as well as the Knight General, Lady Lana'thel, and the Ranger General, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Lydia almost gasped when she saw her, in the game she was an undead bitter bitch, twisted by her hatred for Arthas, who killed her and raised her as a Banshee. But here and now, she was a very beautiful, calm and dignified woman with blue eyes, long blonde hair twisted in an elaborate ponytail, while a serene smile graced her ivory face. A very handsome Ranger was standing right next to her, who looked like he was her second in command. "That's Lorthemar Theron.", Lydia concluded feeling very excited from seeing World of Warcraft characters in flesh and blood.

A horn was sounded and Lydia saw six set of horses pulling a large carriage with the Lordaeron crest engraved on each side of the doors, coming from the direction of Fairbreeze village, in the south. As the horses reached the gate, they turned and stopped. The door opened and Terenas, High King of the Alliance, stepped out. He helped Queen Lianne down, while a blonde girl and boy followed. The High Elven royal family, stepped forward and welcomed the Humans to Silvermoon City.

Lydia waited patiently through all the formalities, while she studied the future Lich King's face. Arthas Menethil at the age of eight looked exactly like Mathias Lehner, the boy who showed the players glimpses of Arthas descent into darkness and his eventual rise as the Lich King.

Calia had blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair pulled half up with a tiny sapphire tiara resting on top of her head that matched her robes in color. Queen Serena had placed a similar one on Lydia's hair after the servants had brushed her long red hair straight, with the tiara keeping her bangs from falling in her eyes. The gems were emeralds matching the color of her eyes and robes perfectly. Both Queens were elaborately, yet elegantly dressed for the occasion, Queen Serena wore the traditional red and gold robes, with a ruby adorned, golden crown placed on top of her long auburn hair, while Queen Lianne wore silver colored silk robes, and a white gold crown with diamonds was placed on her head, while her graying blonde hair was flowing freely behind her back. The two kings, wore their military uniforms signifying that they were the leaders of their respective armies, while Arthas more a miniature version of his father's uniform.

After they were finished with all their formalities, King Anasterian introduced Lydia to Calia and Arthas, who both were very relieved that there was another child to play with, in this otherwise boring gathering. They soon broke into a conversation about the walking trees they saw in Eversong woods on their way here, with Lydia trying to explain as simply as she could the intricacies of arcane magic, that transformed them into moving sentient beings, and the role of the Sunwell in making this miracle happen. Soon the children became bored with all the technomage science that was involved in the operation of Quel' Thalas and started playing, chasing each other around the Silvermoon City gardens.

 **Ten years later**

Lydia straightened for what seemed the millionth time, her white Communal Priestess robes and head piece. She was very nervous, for she was representing her people at the court of King Terenas. The Priests at Sunstrider island and her mother at the Sunfury Spire have taught her everything they knew, about being a Discipline Priestess, and now it was up to her to find a wise Priest or Priestess outside of Quel'Thalas to further her knowledge and experience while serving her people's interests in the rest of the Alliance Kingdoms.

Since Lordaeron was the largest kingdom in the Eastern Continent, Terenas was recognized as the defacto High King by Alterac, Stormwind, Kul'Tiras, Ironforge and Gnomeregan, so the ruling council met at the Lordaeron Capital City. Though friendly towards the Alliance, the citizens of Gilneas preferred the isolation that the Greymane wall provided them, so there were no representatives from that human kingdom in the Menethil court.

Even though the Elven kingdom of Quel' Thalas did not recognize Terenas as its High King, since humans were just children in Elven eyes, King Anasterian held King Terenas in high regard for the decisive role he played in the second war, so he was more than happy to pledge allegiance with him and the rest of the younger kingdoms, and send his only daughter to represent him.

Lydia stepped out of the portal that a Mage created for her from the Sunfury Spire to the enclosed courtyard outside the palace of Lordaeron. She was about to turn then corner when she was nearly knocked over by Arthas who was running up the stairs towards the courtyard. Arthas quickly caught Lydia in his arms before she fell back with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Forgive me Lydia", he said rubbing the back of his head, "I was only now informed that I am supposed to greet you here, and escort you to the throne room. That was why I was running like a bat out of hell. And instead of being a gentleman, I almost knocked you off your feet.".

"It's alright Arthas, I was so excited by this assignment, that I came earlier.", Lydia looked up at his face smiling.

"You are excited by the prospect of listening to long winded nobles making boring and uninspired reports about the Orcs in their kingdoms, demanding that my father should just exterminate them all, instead of placing them in interment camps and rehabilitating them? Wow, it must be really boring at Sunstrider island!" Arthas said laughing.

"You have no idea Arthas", Lydia joined him in laughter.

"Come my, lady", Arthas offered his arm to Lydia, "The court await you".

"Thank you my Lord.", Lydia snaked her arm around Arthas', and walked with him towards the Menethil court.

"Princess Lydia Sunstrider of the High Elven Kingdom of Quel' Thalas", Lydia heard her name being announced as she entered the court. She walked in the middle of the room, in front of the throne of King Terenas and bowed graciously in front of him.

"King Terenas, my father sends you and the rest of the kingdoms his regards and has appointed me as his permanent representative in your court."

"What is this?", a pompous and irritated voice sounded, before King Terenas had the chance to formally welcome Lydia to his court, "The fate of the Eastern continent is hanging by a thread, and the Elven King sent his whelp to represent him? This is a farce, I knew that the Elves could not be trusted!".

Arthas scowled at this, but before he had the chance to berate the rude Human for his insolence, his father's voice boomed throughout the Hall. "Silence Lord Prestor, how dare you insult our greatest ally in the north and disrespect his daughter like that in my court?"

"Forgive me sire, I was merely voicing my concerns", Daval Prestor bent his back deeply before the King, who had not only gave him refuge in his court, but had betrothed his only daughter to him.

"It is not just my father that you should apologize to, Prestor, but to the Princess you have just insulted!", Arthas hissed at his soon to be brother in law, stepping forward next to Lydia, hand placed at the hilt of Light's Vengeance. Clearly, just like his sister, he was not pleased by the prospect of that match.

"It's alright Arthas", Lydia placed her hand on the Paladin's shoulder, there is no need for a confrontation, we live in dire times, and are all very concerned about the safety of our realms, so tempers are quite flared at the moment.", she felt Arthas relax under her gentle touch.

"Spoken like a true diplomat, young Lydia", King Terenas smiled at her, "clearly Anasterian made the right choice sending you here to represent him. I formally welcome you to my court, Princess Lydia Sunstrider, please take a seat at our council and feel free to voice your opinion and concerns about any matter.", Lydia bowed her head again and walked towards the seat that Arthas had pulled for her next to him.

"Well, if I have to sit through these boring meetings, I rather have you next to me. We can keep each other awake.", they both chuckled at this, earning a scowl from Lord Prestor from across the room, who clearly was not happy about being embarrassed in front of a full court, by two "children". Lydia shrugged at his reaction and focused her attention towards King Terenas who was about to address his court. 'Deathwing will not dare to show his ugly face here, it's too early and he "is not prepared", yet', she chuckled inwardly as she remembered Illidan's trade mark line. "Frostmourne Hungers!" is much cooler, she concluded.

"Welcome my Ladies and Lords to the first council meeting of the New Year. There is much to discuss. My scouts have reported some Orc sightings in the mountains of Alterac, though they did not show any sign of aggression. They appeared to be a hunting party of young males and females. My scouts followed them from a safe distance, but when they turned around a large boulder, they vanished without a trace. The scouts combed the entire area, but could not find any evidence that the Orcs were ever there. Their trail ended at that boulder. I believe that further investigation is required. Arthas, gather some forces and try to discover were these orcs have disappeared to. Lydia, I want you to accompany them, and help with the investigation. Consider this, your very first assignment", Terenas smiled at her.

"I am honored my lord" Lydia bowed her head and exchanged grins with Arthas. 'Finally, I will get to see some real action outside the safe and controlled boundaries of Quel'Thalas, and I will get to quest with the future Lich King.'

"This is going to be fun Lydia", Arthas whispered at her, "I will bring Falric and Marwyn with me, it's going to be a riot".

"Excellent idea Arthas, with those two around, there will never be a dull moment.", Lydia agreed with him.

"Moving on to further business, There's been unusual activity around the Dark Portal, It hasn't re-activated yet, but demons have been spotted, and that is never a good thing. I was informed by King Varian Wrynn, that he has already sent a party to investigate. I expect a full update soon Lord Fordragon."

"Rest assured my Lord, my Sovereign will keep you, and the rest of the Alliance informed about the expedition.", Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, the emissary of Stormwind replied. 'Hm, Varian's been married to Tiffin for two years now, she's due to give birth to Anduin in a month, so that makes it six months before she's killed by a rock to the head, during the Mason's guild riot. All part of Onyxia's plan. Convincing or better yet, coercing them to deny deny their rightful wages, causing them to riot, and kill Tiffin by mistake. That puts Varian to a ten year long depression, he get's abducted around the end of the third war, on his way to Theramore by the Defias Brotherhood, get's imprisoned at Alcaz island, Onyxia splits him in two, but doesn't get to kill the strong willed Varian because the Naga attack and abduct the weak willed one, giving the other the chance to escape. He swims to freedom, gets washed out at Durotan, he's captured by a slaver, and becomes the Lo'gosh, the ghost wolf of the Crimson Ring in Dire Mall. So how do I stop all that from happening?', Lydia felt a headache creep up on her, even thinking about it was painful.

"And finally, Muradin Bronzebeard has informed that there have been skirmishes between the Dwarves and the Dragonmaw Orcs residing around Grim Batol. I suggest that an Alliance envoy should be sent to the Orcs and determine what they want, before we sent troops."

"Aye, that seems to be the most sensible course of action, King Terenas", Muradin Bronzebeard, the dwarf representative nodded at Terenas.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?", Terenas asked.

"Yes my Lord", Milhouse Manastorm, the Gnomeregan representative piped in, "There has been great progress with the Zeppelins in Gnomeragan, and soon we will be able to use them to travel great distances in half the time than regular ships take.".

"Excellent work Lord Manastorm, but I want all the engineers to double check their plans and ensure the safety of the people traveling on them.", Terenas ordered the Gnome.

"Of course.", Milhouse nodded and sat down.

Lydia leaned towards Arthas and whispered, "Well, that has to be the largest Gnome I have ever seen, he is almost the size of Muradin. I thought that most Gnomes are the size of giant nipples, but this one differs.", Arthas roared with laughter upon hearing that, causing a dozen pairs of eyes focusing on him and shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Excuse me", was all that Arthas could say between bouts of howling laughter, before leaving the Halls very fast. All that Lydia could do at that point, was place her palm over her mouth and snicker.

"Well if that is all, I call an end of this meeting, everyone please help your self to the refreshments", King Terenas gestured towards the dining Hall, where servants were bringing platters of food and drinks. Lydia stood up bowed at the King and almost run towards the courtyard where she saw Arthas disappear to. He was sitting on a bench at the gardens, his face completely red, but in control of him self once again.

"You shouldn't have said that, now everyone thinks that I have gone completely mad", Arthas shook his head at Lydia.

"Well not any madder than usual, Arthas", Lydia grinned.

"That's it, you're gonna pay for that, Missy", roared Arthas lunging at her. Lydia squealed and casted a quick "Power word Shield" on her self, that gave her the supernatural speed she needed to get away from him. She run through the gardens of Lordaeron looking for a place to hide. She was not very familiar with the layout of the place, and got lost. She looked around her to see if Arthas was still chasing her, but he was nowhere in sight. Just when she was about to retrace her step back to the courtyard, a pair of strong hands grabbed her, span her around and lifted her of her feet and over his shoulder.

"I got you now, little girl" Arthas grinned, "I am going to kidnap you now, and take you to an undisclosed location, where I am going tickle you until you wet your self". He started walking down toward lake Lordamere.

"No, Arthas.", Lydia squealed between giggles and started tickling his sides while she was hanging upside down over his shoulder.

"Stop that.", Arthas laughed, losing his footing causing them to roll down the hills, with Arthas trying to shield Lydia from getting hurt. They landed mere feet from the freezing waters of a large pond, with Lydia on top of Arthas, while he had his arms locked tightly around her. They were both laughing their heads off until they stared at each others eyes and the laughing stopped abruptly. Arthas' hand moved from Lydia's waist to the back of her head and started to pull her head gently towards him. Lydia's heart started pounding in her chest. 'Oh my God, I'm about to be kissed by the future Lich King.', just when their lips were about to meet for the first time, a cough forced them to leap on their feet. Calia Menethil was standing just a few feet away, along with Darion Morgraine.

"Calia, what are you doing here?", Arthas asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, little brother", Calia smirked. "Hello Lydia, it is good to see you again", Calia smiled at Lydia, and hugged her.

"You too Calia"said Lydia with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you wearing traveling cloths, Calia, and why is Darion carrying a huge traveling bag?", Arthas raised an eyebrow.

"Well isn't it obvious Arthas? We' re eloping! Did you expect me to marry that pompous ass, just because Father wishes it?", Calia scoffed.

"No, I suppose not" ,Arthas run his fingers through his hair. "So where will you go and who is going to perform the ceremony?"

"We will go to Loch Modan, there is a very beautiful spot by the lake, where a Dwarven Priest will bless our union. Care to tag along? We need two witnesses. You'll be back by midnight, nobody will notice that you are missing, everyone thinks that you are taking Lydia to a tour of the city and the lake."

"And why would they assume that, Calia?", Arthas raised an eyebrow.

"Because I told everyone so, you thought that I would go and get married without my brother giving me away?", looked at her brother expectantly.

"No, of course not sweetheart, I would be delighted to watch my sister get married to the man she loves.", Arthas hugged both his sister and soon to be brother in law. He turned to Lydia.

"Lydia, are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", Lydia grinned.

"Let's get going then", Darion urged. "Calia will create a portal to Thelsamar, and when it's all over she will create one for you to Brill, we mentioned to the King that you will take Lydia there, so that she can sample Aunt Mollie's world famous frozen scones, so don't worry if you return home very late. She's been informed about this, she'll be waiting at the inn for you with the pastries, and Invincible will be in the inn's barn, waiting to take you home. Falric and Marwyn will take care of that".

"You two thought about everything, didn't you?", Arthas grinned.

"Of course Arthas, you only elope once.", Calia winked at them.

An hour later, they were standing at a cliff overlooking Loch Modan, where a Dwarven Priest was standing in front of Calia and Darion chanting wedding blessings. Calia wore simple low cut white silk robes. Her waist long blonde hair were flowing freely down her back, covered by a sheer long white veil that was held in place by a wreath of white flowers on the top of her head. Darion was wearing his Captain of the Lordaeron Guard uniform and was holding Calia's hands while they were exchanging their vows. The Priest had a small surprise in store for the couple, his numerous relatives had not only come to witness the ceremony, but have decorated the place by building a flower arch were the ceremony was taking placed, hanging white lanterns on the trees around there, and preparing a traditional Dwarven wedding dinner. So after the ceremony they all ate and drunk with their new Dwarven friends, and then danced with them their traditional dance, which reminded Lydia of Irish River Dancing.

"It's great that you moved to Lordaeron, Lydia, Arthas has not been himself since that whole mess with Jaina.", Calia sat next to Lydia to take a break from dancing.

"Yes, we were all shocked with my brother's behavior. I mean, the Crown Prince of Quel'Thalas, not only seduced the former betrothed of the Crown Prince of his closest allied kingdom, but got her pregnant as well. Never in the history of my people had a royal wedding taken place so fast. My father was so furious with Kael. I had never seen him like that before. He was roaring at him for hours, he could be heard all the way to Murder Row. He was afraid of the diplomatic episode it would cause with Lordaeron. To be honest, I was quite surprised that your father did not sever all diplomatic relationships with us. Not only that, but he even came along with you and Arthas to attend the wedding. And Arthas did not seemed bothered at all."

"Oh but he was in the beginning, Lydia. He wanted to challenge Kael'Thas in a duel for the insult he had suffered, but Uther and my father calmed him down. He may have broken off the engagement three months ago, but it was only so that they could focus on their studies. Though I do believe that he wasn't that sure about her being the one anymore. Then he decided that Jaina was not worth his time, and when he saw you at your brother's wedding, he was convinced that letting Jaina go was the right thing to do.", Lydia was surprised by this.

"What do you mean by that Calia?" Calia chuckled at that.

"Well isn't it obvious Lydia? He is absolutely smitten with you, and judging by the way you act around him, you are smitten with him as well!" Lydia blushed at that. "Don't worry Lydia, I'll say no more about this. You will work this out when you are both ready", Calia smiled reassuringly at Lydia, and looked up at Darion and Arthas who were approaching them.

"So where will you go from here, Sister? The Capital or Tyr's Hand are not an option at the moment. If Father doesn't skin Darion alive for pulling a stunt like that, Alexandros will.", Arthas seemed a bit worried about this.

"Don't worry about that Arthas, first we will spend our honeymoon at the the cape of Stranglethorn, and then we will settle in Stormwind. Varian has already hired Darion and I, to replace the old Warrior and Mage trainers at Northshire. They have both decided that after years of service to the crown, to buy a farm in Westfall and raise their children there. Varian is more than ecstatic that we are going to be training his people from now on, and Father values his allegiance with Stormwind too much to cause any problems. Alexandros Morgraine has no clue about what his son is up too, so Father can't blame him about any of this. This is all his fault after all, ever since he discovered that mother was a Necromancer, and was forced to banish her form Lordaeron, he became more susceptible to Prestor's influence. He had Father convinced that only he can ensure that I will not follow Mother's steps, and by marrying me, he will keep me in the Light's path.", Calia snorted at that.

"Well, you have it all figured out then sister, I hope that it all works out in the end!", Arthas grinned and lifted Lydia of her feet and started dancing with her again. Darion did the same, and they continued to party for hours. It was not until that early hours of the morning that Lydia and Arthas returned to Brill. Arthas got on Invincible, and pulled Lydia in front of him. They rode to the Capital with Lydia resting her back on Arthas broad chest and his arms around her. They were both very happy about that, and they spent the hour long ride talking about the wedding the newly weds' plans. They sneaked past the palace guards, and Arthas escorted Lydia to her new quarters.

"Thank you for a wonderful time Arthas", Lydia smiled.

"No Lydia, thank you for taking part in my sister's happiest day!",Arthas leaned his cheek towards Lydia so that she can give him a peck, but when she moved closer to him, he turned around, and kissed her in the lips. Then he run off with a mischievous grin on his face. Lydia just shook her head, amused by his behavior, closed her door and leaned on it. She touched her lips. 'The Lich King just kissed me...wow!'


	3. The Wolf Home

The Wolf Home.

A week, later they were riding through Silverpine forest on their way to Alterac. King Terenas, after recovering from the initial shock about the stunt his only daughter had pooled with Darion, thought that it was a good idea for Arthas to visit the towns and villages on his way to the borders of Alterac to inspect them and ensure that all their needs were met. Lydia was very excited by the prospect of traveling through the Kingdom of Lordaenor. When she was still human and playing the game, this was Forsaken territory, filled with plagued animals, zombies, tanks filled with plague, and Worgen. She had only started to play the game a little over a year before the demonic ritual incident, so she had completely missed all the previous expansions. She only knew Mists of Pandaria and the very recent Warlords of Dreanor. She just saw glimpses of what Lordaenor looked like, in the Caverns of Time Instances.

Lydia had been wondering for the past ten years, how on Earth she found her self in a world she already knew from a game. She came to the conclusion that the portals from Earth to Azeroth went both ways. Someone from the future of Azeroth must have traveled through one of them and sold stories of his or her world, to Blizzard Entertainment. As for how humans ended up in Azeroth, she had concluded from the stories she heard from locals that a fleet of colonists from Europe were making the crossing to the Americas and made the mistake to travel through the Bermuda Triangle and ended up near the Maelstrom in Azeroth, instead. And judging from the different races of the humans she has seen here, it has happened more than once. Earth was full of mystical places, anyone could have passed through the wormholes that might have formed, even prehistoric humans, as was the case for the ancestors of Lordaeron's inhabitants.

No matter how much she tried to warn everyone about the future events, she couldn't. Every time she attempted to speak about the Burning Legion, the Rise of the Lich King, the Cataclysm, and all the other event that were going to shake the very foundations of this world, she could not even open her mouth. She could only use subtle actions to stir people towards the right direction and prevent the loss of lives as much as she could. That was the case with the Amani Trolls. Lydia convinced her father to send an envoy to the Amani and discuss their demands. It turned out that all they wanted was a few more fields and hunting grounds to sustain their small, but starving population. Anasterian graciously returned the lands immediately surrounding Zul'Aman and established trade relations with them, and the Troll raids finally stopped. She wondered if she would be able to prevent Arthas from becoming the Lich King, or just manage to reduce the blood shed. Only time could tell.

Some minor things have changed as well, like Kael'Thas marrying Jaina, and Calia eloping with Darion. Lydia's subtle suggestions have helped both couples getting together. Jaina was heartbroken when Arthas broke off their engagement. Lydia was visiting Kael in Dalaran a day after that happened and was more than happy to lend a sympathetic ear to Jaina. After several pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream, Lydia asked Jaina if she liked any other men in Dalaran. Jaina quickly mentioned Kael, she always found the Fire Mage absolutely gorgeous, very laid back and approachable, for an Archmage and Prince. But she was very concerned about the age difference, she thought her self as too immature to be involved with someone like that, and felt intimidated by him. Lydia suggested that she should perhaps let Kael decide if she was too mature for him. She informed Jaina that she has caught his eye, but stepped back, when he discovered that she was involved with Arthas. Perhaps she should talk to him. Of course she never expected that they would just pounce at each other so fast, and start a family almost immediately. Clearly, they had very strong feelings for each other. At Jaina's and Kael's wedding Lydia noticed the longing glances Calia and Darion were exchanging, and she quickly confronted them about it. They both expressed there feelings for each other, and Lydia told them to follow their hearts. And now, a few months later she was dancing at heir wedding. She now realized that through small changes the fate of this world might improve towards the better. However, she was bothered by something. In the game, Darion was much younger than Calia and Arthas, and for that reason Alexandros Morgraine chose to leave him behind, when he went to fight off the Scourge. But here, he was Calia's age, and older than Arthas. That made Lydia wonder about how many more mistakes Blizzard made about the world of Azeroth, and how many surprises this world had in store for her. But she was not going to allow these concerns spoil the amazing time she was having with the Lordaeron Crown Prince.

After Calia's wedding, Arthas was ordered to form the team that was going to accompany then to the mission. He had spent the past week visiting different barracks to recruit able bodied warriors and paladins for the mission, as well as experienced Mages that could determine whether the Orcs were hiding behind an enchantment. Lydia knew of course, that there was, and it was hiding Alterac valley, and the Orcs inhabitants, were members of the Frostwolf clan led by Durotan and his wife Draka, Thrall's parents, who were banished to Azeroth by Guldan, for refusing to drink the blood of Mannoroth. She also knew that she could not tell Arthas all that. Lydia wondered if she would be able to convince Arthas to parley with them and form a truce or even an alliance, since they were not tainted by Guldan, and have remained loyal to their shamanistic and hunting roots.

Lydia had been unable to speak with Arthas since the night he kissed her. When he returned to the Capital with the troops he had to report to his father and get his blessing for the mission. He then turned to Lydia and formally invited her to the mission. She accepted, and followed him to the courtyard were a white steed was waiting for her. Arthas helped her up, and got on Invincible. He turned towards Lydia and winked at her, then lifted his right arm in the air and pointed forward indicating to his troops to follow him. They rode for what felt like hours. Normally, Lydia would have felt dirty and tired, but she was busy laughing her head off with the comical conversation Arthas was having with his two Captains, Falric and Marwyn, who insisted that she should mediate their dispute as an impartial observer. Their dilemma? Do female Ogres exist? And if they do, where are they and what do they look like?

Arthas stated that that they do exist, they are just as ugly as the male ones, but live separately from them in safe and remote places raising the children. Falric believed that they have a hive system where one huge Queen Ogre gave birth to hundreds of male ogres at the time, and then sends them to burn and pillage neighboring towns and villages and bring her back the spoils. Marwyn on the other hand had the craziest idea of them all. He believed that they just sprout like mushrooms, that is why they all looked alike and were so stupid and ugly. And that was where the whose dispute started. Arthas and Falric were laughing at Marwyn for his stupid theory.

"Well have any of you ever seen one? No. Ever stumbled across a remote village full of female Ogres? No. Or a hive like place with a gargantuan sized ugly Ogre hive-mother and millions of ugly Ogre babies? No. Why? Because female Ogres DO NOT EXIST, therefore male ones just sprout like mushrooms!" Marwyn concluded with a smug look on his face.

"Lydia, help me out here please?" Arthas smiled at Lydia.

"I'm sorry boys, but I have to agree with Arthas on this one. His theory is the most logical one." Lydia smiled as sweetly as she could to the two twin brothers.

"Bah, you're just saying that because he is your best friend." Falric stated with a mock offended look at his face.

"Seriously, what is it with you, Arthas, that you have every female in Azeroth wrapped around your little finger". Marwyn accused Arthas.

"Perhaps its because I don't bathe only once a month like you do, Marwyn" Arthas smirked at Marwyn. That caused another bout of laughter from all four of them, that continued until they reached Ambermill.

The way the people greeted Arthas moved Lydia deeply. The amount of pure adoration and hero worship they saw in their faces was unbelievable. And Arthas seemed to reciprocate the feeling tenfold. He really cared about his people deeply, he loved them and worried about their well being just like he would for his own family. And most importantly he treated them as equals, a rare quality for a leader. But how can the same person murder them all all and raise them as undead ten years later? That thought raked Lydia's mind as she watched Arthas interacting with the villagers, shaking the rough and calloused hands of farmers, kissing the hand of young peasant girls as if they were nobles, hugging sick old ladies and ruffling the hair of children. He listened to their problems and promised to have them resolved as soon as possible. She swore to her self that she will do everything in her power to prevent his fall from grace, and help continue his noble work of serving his people like a true leader should. The same motif was repeated everywhere they went. The town folk in Pyrewood Village were throwing flowers at him, while in Southshore and Tarren Mill he had a rock star's welcome. During all this time Arthas and Lydia never spent time alone. While they rode across Silverpine forest and the Hillsbrad Foothills, Marwyn and Falric were right there with them, and in the evenings when they arrived at a town or a village they were always surrounded by the locals. By that time, Lydia was so tired, that after a bath and a light dinner with Arthas and the twins, she just dropped on her bed in the inn's like a log.

Soon they were approaching the spot where the scouts watched the Orcs disappear. Arthas raised his hand, silently signaling his troops to stop, he dismounted his horse and approached the boulder. Lydia, Falric and Marwyn followed, staff and weapons raised. They saw nothing suspicious, so they gestured at the rest to approach. Lydia was confident that this was the entrance to the Arathi valley and that the huge boulder that looked solid and a fused part of the rest of the mountain, was just an illusion, hiding the entrance of the cave that lead to the valley. So she did the only thing she could do. She cast a "Dispel Magic" spell on the boulder which caused it to disappear, revealing the entrance to the cave.

"That was brilliant Lydia, it appears that we didn't need to bring along the Mages in this mission." Arthas smiled at Lydia.

"I am sure that we are going to need all the help we can get when we enter the cave. We don't know what kind of greeting we are going to receive by the Orcs here, but might I suggest that we approach them with caution, but not in an aggressive manner. After all, they have been here for a while, but haven't attacked any of the Alliance settlements. They may not be affiliated with the other aggressive Orcs. Lets hear what they have to say first.", Lydia looked in Arthas eyes hoping that he will follow her advice.

"Sounds reasonable", Arthas nodded at her, "OK people we are about to enter a cave that has never been explored before. There are probably Orcs in there. Exercise caution, but DO NOT attack unless you get attacked first."'

"Yes sire" they all answered in unison. The Mages conjured some glowing floating orbs to light their path, and they all started walking in the cave's interior with Arthas, Lydia and the twins, leading the way. As they walked deeper within the cave, it was suddenly getting brighter instead of darker. Soon the glowing orbs were useless, and the Mages vanished them. They were approaching an opening at the far end of the cave with daylight pouring in. As soon as they reached the opening, they gasped. The Alterac mountain previously thought to be a solid, impenetrable mass, was actually split in a long and narrow valley. A path snaked down the side of the mountain and into a snow covered forest, and Lydia could see a large lake in the middle of the mountain, with Orc settlements on its southern side.

As a sworn PvE player, Lydia hated PvP, and avoided Battlegrounds like the plague, so she was not very familiar with the terrain of this place or what sort of creatures they would encounter besides the Frostwolf Clan. Arthas motioned to his people to press forward, so they cautiously started to descend into the valley. As soon as they reached the forest, they were greeted by at least a dozen spears pointed at their heads. Lydia quickly raised her hands in a non threatening manner and motioned to the rest to follow suit and spoke in Orcish.

"Throm-ka, brave ones. We mean you no harm, we only want to speak to your your leader. "

"Who are you, girl. How can you speak our language?", the eldest demanded.

"I am Princess Lydia Sunstrider of the Elven Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and an emissary of the Kingdom neighboring your lands. We need to speak with your leader.

"Very well, follow us, but if you even glance at your weapons, you are all dead.", Lydia nodded at her, and gestured at the rest to follow the leader, so they moved along, surrounded by Orcs who had still their weapons raised at them.

"What did you say to her, and how can you speak their language?" Arthas whispered in her ear.

"I told her that we meant them no harm and we just want to speak to their leader. I learned Orcish from an old Orc governess, captured by my people years ago and assigned to serve the royal family.", Lydia whispered back to Arthas, reassuring him that everything was going to be all right.

Thanks to the Warlords of Draenor expansion, Lydia knew that the current leader of the Frostwolf Clan was Drek'Thar, an elderly, very powerful, and wise Shaman who had replaced Durotan after he and his wife Draka were assassinated by Ogrim Doomhammer's treacherous bodyguards, leaving their infant son Thrall for dead. She also knew that in this timeline, Drek' Thar was convinced by the Blackrock clan that the Draenei were going to wage war against the Orcs, and willingly took part to all the atrocities the Orcs committed against them. In the end, Drek' Thar was so appalled, and felt so guilty by what he had done, that he refused to continue to wage war against the Alliance. He preferring the isolation this valley provided for his people, and tried to redeem him self by keeping his clan close to their Shamanistic roots and forbidding any aggressive actions towards the inhabitants residing around Alterac valley.

Lydia felt confident that they would be able to establish relations with them, and convince the rest of the world that not all Orcs are mindless barbarians. But most importantly, she wanted to keep the greedy Dwarves away from this beautiful valley, thus preserving its rare flora and wildlife. They were now approaching the Orc village, and Lydia could see children playing and adults going about their daily chores. They were all very surprised when they saw them, but did not feel threatened by them. They soon approached a large round building that closely resembled Gromash Hold in post-Cataclysm Orgrimmar. They were escorted in by the guards, and were presented to Drek'Thar. Lydia was surprised by the state the old Shaman. She knew that he was blind, but he was now also confined to a wheel chair and looked very frail and vulnerable.

He tilted his head up and spoke to Lydia in Orcish, "Your soul is not of this world, girl. You are as much of a stranger here, as I am."

"That is true, chieftain, but I mean you no harm. I am here to help.", Lydia bowed her head to the old man.

"Indeed, I sense that you will change many things for the better, especially where the young man standing next to you is concerned.", Drek'Thar gestured towards a bewildered Arthas.

"Do you mean I will able to avert him from his dark destiny?", Lydia asked with a hopeful look in her face.

"I cannot tell, but you will have a very positive influence in his life both before and after you become life mates.", Lydia would have gasped at that, if Arthas was not standing right next to him, he would have demanded to know why she had that reaction. So she merely nodded.

"I can only hope, Great Seer.", she whispered.

Drek'Thar opened his arms and addressed the party in fluent common.

"Welcome to the Frostwolf Valley, what business have you here, Humans?", everyone's jaw dropped as soon as he spoke.

"I am Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of the Human Kingdom of Lordaeron, we heard reports of Orc sightings in this area and came to investigate. We mean no harm, we just want to determine that you pose no threat towards us and our allies.", Arthas recovered fast from the initial shock, and quickly assumed the role of the leader of the group.


	4. Meanwhile

**Author's Note: ** The next two chapters go back in time. I felt that it was important to explore what kind of impact Lydia's arrival had on the magical lay lines of Azeroth and the timeline, when her spirit merged with that of king Anasterian Sunstrider's daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mt. Hyjal, Ten Thousand Years Ago.

Illidan Stormrage never felt more elated and alive. He had just succeeded in doing the impossible. Not only did he manage to send the Legion back to their realm, with the aid of Furion, Tyra, and the rest of the Kaldorei rebel forces, but he created a new Well of Eternity. He, Illidan! Not, Malfurion.

'Finally, after living under my brother's shadow for five thousand years, I will get the recognition I deserve. No longer will our family and friends, whisper behind my back that it should have been Furion who was born with amber eyes, since he is the one with the immense Druidic powers, while I dabble with arcane magic and make everyone's life difficult with my roguish ways. But now, now that I created a new Well, now that I restored the chaotic flux that the magical lay lines were plunged into after the destruction of the Well, now that I prevented this world from being torn apart by the flux, they will finally see my worth. Our source of magic is restored, and so will our power. And we will need all the magic that we can get, when the Legion returns. And return they will, if the vision I had is true. Now if I can only convince the others that we must not only prepare for another invasion, but also search for a way to enter their realm and destroy their worlds instead. Only then this world and countless others will be saved. Surely they will understand that I did not join the Legion and the Queen Bitch, but rather infiltrated their ranks, to discover their secrets and find a way to destroy them from within. I'm certain that Furion will convince them of that, and he will be happy that I created a new Well. He and Tyrande. Perhaps she will reconsider her decision to chose Furion instead of me for a life mate. I know that she chose him because of the security and stability he offers, but she only feels alive when is is with the "Restless one", as she call me. She told me so herself. Though that was also before she told me that it was my lust for magical power, that sent her to my brother's arms. Surely now, after she sees that my intentions were selfless, and I only wanted the best for our people and the world, she will give me a second chance.', he mused happily as he sat by the Well, waiting for his physical and magical powers to replenish. But it was taking too long, surely he didn't over exert himself that much when he emptied the vials in the lake, and performed the magics required to create the Well.

'Perhaps it took a bigger toll on me than I originally thought, I will probably have to sleep for a month to become my self again.', he shrugged. Just then, he saw, or rather sensed a group of soldiers approaching. Not his Moon Guard, those Elves were Highborn. He stood up, and summoned the blades of Azzinoth, assuming a fighting stance. Though utterly defeated, there could still be some rogue Highborn left out there, who refuse to lay down their arms and go home. Some though, like Dath'Remar Sunstrider and his entire clan, chose to stand with the Kaldorei in their fight against total annihilation at the hands of the Burning Legion. It could be them that were approaching, but he couldn't be sure. His sight was not how it used to be. But even if it was, he has never seen Dath'Remar before in his life, him having defected from Aszhara right when Illidan "swore allegiance" to her, so their paths never crossed. As the group approached, they unsheathed their weapons as well.

"Eww...what in the nether is that creature?", the youngest of the four men asked while he pointed at Illidan. 'Did that whelp just "eww" me and called me a "creature"?', the Demon Hunter felt his temper rising.

"It's hideous, let's kill it!", the other yelled. 'Ha! I like to see you try, "little girl". And who did he just call hideous...and "It"? Oh, he's so going to pay dearly for that, no one insults my beautiful face!', Illidan scoffed.

"Now there, let's not jump into conclusions, it's a he, not an it, and the only thing strange about his appearance are his eyes and the arcane tattoos.", the older and calmer officer said.

"But Lord Sunstrider, surely, this...man, must be dangerous. Look at those sinister looking glaives, they are demonic in nature.", the first one protested. Just then, the forth member of the group caught up with them. Illidan recognized that one instantly. He was Jarod Shadowsong, Captain of the Guard of Suramar, and leader of the Kaldorei resistance, after Lord Ravencrest was assassinated by Aszhara.

'But what is he doing with those Highborn? He is Kaldorei, like me.', Illidan wondered. The newly arrived Night Elf frowned, and gave Illidan an appraising look.

"Illidan, is that you? What happened? What are you doing here?", he asked his wayward subordinate.

"Commander Shadowsong, you know this freak?", the one that called Illidan hideous, asked Jarod.

"Mind your self, private. He is Kaldorei, and a very powerful sorcerer, he will tear you apart, with a single flick of his hands, if you continue to insult him.", Jarod cautioned the hotheaded Highborn, while Illidan glared at him.

"Be that as it may, Commander, surely he needs to be investigated. After all, his weapons are demonic in nature, and so are the orbs in the place where his eyes are supposed to be. I also sense fel magic emanating off him, in waves. He must be affiliated with the Legion.", Dath'Remar Sunstrider piped in.

"I say that that's reason enough to kill the freak.", the one who "ewwed" Illidan, shouted as he charged him. That was it for the Demon Hunter, he flicked his left glaive, and the rude whelp was lifted off the air. He screamed as he slapped his hands over his eyes. Blood and ooze was pouring out from the sockets, leaking through his fingers. But his hands didn't stay there for long. They were twisted and turned in the air, while the awful breaking sound of his bones was mixed by his screams of anguish.

"How dare you insult me, whelp? Especially now, after I created a new Well of Eternity for all of us. You should be thanking me, instead of treating me with disdain and attacking me!", Illidan snarled, as he now twisted and broke his legs. The soldier convulsed in the air in pure agony, after his spine was broken. He dropped on the ground lifeless, blood pouring out of his mouth and melted eyes.

" **MEDRON...NOOOO!"** , the other offensive Highborn Elf roared as he charged Illidan. Alas, in a flurry of movements, Illidan hacked him into pieces with his glaives, keeping him magically alive, until the very end. The other two Elves gasped at the carnage and assumed a fighting stance.

"I don't know who you are, boy", Illidan snarled at that, the other Elf couldn't be more than a couple of centuries older than him, clearly, he meant it as an insult, "but you will pay for killing these young ones, in the most hideous of ways.", Dath'Remar growled at Illidan.

"Then they shouldn't have insulted me and tried to kill me just because I am different!", Illidan growled back.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't have killed them like that, and what do you mean when you say that you created another Well? Is this it?", Jarod pointed at the new Well, "Illidan, what have you done? So you truly have defected to the Legion, and are now planning to return them, by creating another Well for them to use. I hate to say this, but Illidan Stormrage, you are under arrest for High Treason, surrender now to me, and we'll be lenient and spare your life.", Jarod ordered the shocked Demon Hunter.

"What are you talking about, Commander Shadowsong? Of course I haven't defected to the Legion, how can you even say that? I did not create the Well to summon them back. I did it to prevent the world from breaking apart, the magical lay lines were thrown into chaos after the original Well was destroyed. And we will not lose our source of magic.", Illidan was shocked that Jarod did not see his pure intentions.

"To what cost? The Legion used the Well's power before to invade our world. What makes you think that they won't do it again?", Jarod whispered.

"Only if someone summons them from here. Aszhara is gone, who will be crazy enough to that again? Besides, I'm certain that they will try to invade again. That is why we need to be prepared. And the Well's magic will help us a great deal in fighting them. If it makes you feel better, we could have the Well heavily guarded day and night, to prevent any attempts to summon the Legion, or in case the Legion discovers a way to activate their portal from Argus. I volunteer to become such a guardian, I will dedicate my entire life to its safe keeping.", Illidan tried to reason with the disappointed leader of the resistance.

"And have the worg guard the sheep, Stormrage? I think not. You will summon them the first chance you get. I don't believe for a second that your intentions were pure. I heard about you. The protege child, the special boy destined for greatness, but all he has ever achieved in doing is making a reputation for himself, as a mischievous, womanizing, mana addict, who always sought great power and found it at the hands of the Legion. Well, Aszhara has the same eye color as you, boy. And look where that got us! We don't need any more "golden eyed chosen ones", one was more than enough for this world", Dath'Remar sneered at the shocked young Night Elf. Illidan couldn't believe what was happening. Everything he did these past few months, everything he had sacrificed, is now been twisted and turned and then thrown back at his face.

'They don't understand, they just don't understand anything about what will happen if we are not prepared for the next time the Legion decides to invade our world. Fools! I hope that I have better luck with Tyra and Furion, they know me, they'll understand my intentions, they know that I mean no harm', the Demon Hunter glared at the Highborn under his blindfold, his rage was emanating in waves off his body.

"You are a fool, Dath'Remar Sunstrider, if you believe that my loyalties lie with the Legion. They never did! All I ever did was to fight them. Even when I sought more power and joined them, it was to find a way to fight and destroy them for within, turning that power against them. Do you even understand the word "Legion", or has your self righteousness turned you completely blind, as well as stupid? Their numbers are vast, they are endless. While we fall and die, they are simply sucked back into the twisting nether and are reborn. They have destroyed countless of worlds. And enslaved others. They will back come again, be certain about that. Fighting them here in this plane is a loosing battle, because they will always come back until we are destroyed. That is why we need the Well, to keep us strong and powerful, until we find a way to defeat them in their worlds. That is the only way to ensure that they will remain dead and will never destroy another world again.", he tried to explain his actions again.

To no avail though. His former Commander was hell bent on arresting him, while the Highborn wanted to do more than that. They both charged at him. Illidan sighed and charged them as well. Jarod and Dath'Remar were very experienced warriors, having practiced the art for over four thousand years, and Dath'Remar was also a very talented Sorcerer like all the Highborn. However Illidan not only was a Demon Hunter, the first of his kind, but a sorcerer whose skill could only be surpassed by Aszhara her self. He easily parried their swords and dodged all of Dath'Remar's spells. He didn't want to kill them, he had great respect for Jarod and his strategic brilliance against the Legion. Part of that respect went to Dath'Remar, as well, because despite being a Highborn, a status that placed him at the top of the food chain in Kaldorei society, and provided him immunity against the Legion's atrocities towards the rest of the population, he chose to leave all of that behind and defend the people against them. However, if they continued to attack him like that, he would be forced to seriously maim or kill them, to defend his own life. The battle went on for hours, and none was willing to relent. So Illidan was left with no choice. He casted an arcane spell that did not take their lives, but weakened them greatly, since it siphoned a large portion of their mana. Both dropped like flies, beaten, bruised, bloodied, and drained from all of their magic. Though as a warrior, Jarod hardly ever used magic, he still had some mana stored in him, due to his proximity to the Well his entire life. And the spell, drained rage and energy, just as much as it drained mana. Illidan stood over them, heaving from the effort, with a look of great disappointment gracing his handsome features.

"Consider your selves lucky that you are still alive. Do not worry though, you should be restored to your former strength and magic in due time.", he growled at them. Both were looking up at him with a look of pure horror in their faces, panting heavily, an unable to even lift their heads. Just then, the Demon Hunter's keen hearing picked up the sound of dozens of saber mounts running towards his location. 'Finally, the "cavalry" is coming, hopefully, Tyra an Furion will talk some sense to these fools!', he sighed in relief. A few moments later a large number of Priestesses, Druids, and Warriors approached the new Well of Eternity. Tyrande and Malfurion Stormrage were leading the group.

"Illidan, what happened here?", Malfurion demanded, as he dismounted his mount and approached his brother. Tyrande clasped her hands over her mouth at the gruesome sight of the two dead Highborn soldiers, and tried not to lose her lunch. She approached the other two fallen men, and knelt beside them to inspect their injuries.

"JAROD...NOOO!", a Priestess screamed and run towards the rebel Commander.

"Maiev...I...I...no longer have any strength left in me... I'm dying.", he whispered to his sister.

"No brother, not if I can help it.", she whispered as she stroke his face, casting every diagnostic spell she knew at him.

"Illidan, I just asked you a question. Are you alright brother? Did someone or something hurt you and the rest? Who is responsible for this massacre?" , he snapped his finger in front of his brother's face. But Illidan was not paying attention to him anymore. His sight, both sights, actually, were focused upon the beautiful Priestess. Not Tyrande. For the first time in his life, it was not Tyrande's beauty that had him ensnared. It was the Priestess kneeling next to Jarod's broken body, trying to mend him and replenish his powers with her Holy magic. Her entire body was bathed in Light, her white hair shone like the full moon and fell down her back in luscious waves, hiding partially her beautiful light violet face. She must be around their age, since she hadn't marked her face with tattoos yet. Her almond shape silver eyes were focused solely on her brother, but Illidan would have loved it if she glanced up and stared into his...blindfold? 'This is the first time I regret having my eyes burned out. If only I could see her, the way I used to, just the earthly colors of her beautiful visage, and not her aura as well. It's brilliance will blind me for sure. So this is the famous, former High Priestess Maiev Shadowsong...Exquisite!", though he spent many years visiting Tyrande at the temple of Elune in Suramar, he never once bumped into Maiev, who was stationed at the far end on the large super-continent, north west off Mt Hyjal. And whenever she visited Suramar, it was only to further her training in combat, healing and Holy magic, well hidden away from the prying eyes of visitors. Even during the fight against the Legion, she was always assigned at a different camp, either healing the injured, or partaking in the battles against the demons with her umbra crescent. She had created quite a name for her self. Ruthless in battle, yet gentle in healing. Illidan wondered if Jarod always kept Maiev at different camps, and away from him, fearing that the charming and very flirtatious sorcerer will seduce his big sister. 'Now there's a thought!', he chuckled inwardly. He felt a hand grabbing his arm and shaking him. He scowled and turned to see his brother.

"What?", he snapped at him.

"What? I've been trying to get your attention for quite some time now, but you've been busy drooling over Lady Shadowsong like a worg in heat. Would you care to explain what happened here, brother?", Malfurion asked Illidan exasperated.

"Oh, right. So here's the story", and Illidan spent the last hour telling them what he did and the reason why Dath'Remar and Jarod were lying half conscious on the ground next to the two gruesomely murdered Highborn. They were all shocked and appalled by it and started calling for Illidan's head. Jarod whispered to Malfurion to punish Illidan as he saw fit, before he lost consciousness.

"Calm down, everyone. Clearly my brother is misguided, careless, cruel and impulsive, but we need not kill him. Imprisoning him for life will ensure that he no longer will be a threat to others and himself. And it will give him the time to think about what he did, and realize the wrongness of his actions.", Malfurion tried to placate the crowd.

"What? I can't believe that you're planning to imprison your own brother for saving the world. Didn't you just hear me? The damaged lay lines were going to tear the world apart and the Legion will return in time, we need to be prepared for them.", he desperately tried to explain to his self righteous brother.

"No one knows if the Legion will return again, but what I see here is a way for you or some other Legion sympathizer to summon them back through the Well. I cannot determine whether you willingly joined the Legion because you craved more power, or you really thought that by infiltrating them, you would be able to stop them all by your self. The first scenario means that you have committed High Treason, while the second one makes you really brash and reckless. Both are good enough reasons to lock you up, so that you will not endanger anyone again, including yourself.", Malfurion sighed. Just then, Maiev rose from her brother's unconsious form and glared at Illidan.

"No, Shando. He is a betrayer of our people, and he should die for that and for what he did to those poor boys, Lord Sunstrider and my brother. And if you don't have the spine to do it, I'll do it for you!", she snarled and charged Illidan. The Demon Hunter was surprised by the attack, yet intrigued and exhilarated by the beautiful Priestess' ferocity and skill. He just parried her attacks and blocked her umbra crescent with his glaives, while withholding any spell casting to avoid harming her.

"Everyone, stand back! He is mine", she hissed and continued to attack him with her weapon, while casting smites, penances and other harmful spells at him. He simply blocked them. Exciting as the fight was and no matter how much he enjoyed it, he knew that the rest will soon get impatient and charge him all at once. And he would be forced to kill some of them to save his own life. So he trapped Maiev's umbra crescent between the sharp curves of his glaives and with a powerful twist, he yanked the umbra crescent from Maiev's hands, and casted it into the Twisting Nether for safe keeping. Maiev looked up at him in surprise, he grinned at her and winked through his blindfold.

"Don't interfere, he's still mine. I'll kill him with my own bare hands if I have to.", she growled. No one dared to question her. She charged him again, trying to land a punch on his jaw. He sidestepped, vanished his glaives, grabbed her fist and gently twisted it behind her back. She tried to punch him with her other hand, but he did the same thing. She was now trapped in the iron grip of his arms. She was thrashing and growling, trying to get away from him.

"Calm your self down, my Lady. I mean no harm. I swear to you that my intentions were pure. I never meant any harm to befall on your brother, Sunstrider, or those two whelps. The latter two tried to kill me because I am different, and the others tried to arrest me for saving the world. If I wanted them dead, they would have been dead already, I only meant to disarm them, they will be fine in due time. You have to believe me, you all have to believe me...Tyra, surely you...you understand why I did all this?", he implored the woman he loved. 'Surely, she understands!', he looked at Tyrande with a desperate look on his face. But the love of his life, the woman who meant everything in the world to him, just lowered her head, deeming him unworthy to even reply to his pleas.

"Tyra...?", he whispered. No answer, she didn't even look at him.

"Everyone charge at him, he needs to be arrested now before he becomes unstable again and kill us all.", his brother, his twin, his life long companion in every adventure, every joy, sorrow, failure or success he had ever experienced, has now forsaken him and decided to throw him to the worgs. They all charged at him, with swords, pole arms, spears, arrows or spells, trying not to hit Maiev in the process. Before they could make a single step towards him, before Malfurion could lift his staff, and snare him into thorny bonds, before Tyrande could raise her arms, and smite him, a very disappointed Illidan casted an arcane blast spell, throwing them all away from him, Maiev and the Well. Before he could release Maiev and cast himself as far away as possible from there, a huge power surge came out of the Well forming a portal that sucked the both of them in it. By the time Malfurion, Tyrande and the rest returned to the Well, sporting several injuries, except for Tyrande who she landed on a pile of soft cushions,that just appeared under her when she fell, the Demon Hunter and the Priestess of Elune had vanished into thin air.

"What happened, my love? Did he cast Maiev and himself out of here?", Tyrande asked.

"It appears so, my beloved. He means to avoid punishment for his actions and has taken a hostage with him. Runners, go, find more runners and inform everyone within Kaldorei lands, that Illidan Stormrage, has betrayed us all, and is on the run after having abducted a Priestess of Elune to use as a hostage. He is armed and very dangerous, and should be apprehended immediately, but not killed. Tell them what happened here today", he ordered the runners.

The news spread like fire. From Lordanel to the Stonetalon Mountains, From the Blackfathom Deeps shoreline to the Bay of Storms, as they were later named, every single Kaldorei learned about the events at the new Well of Eternity. The great majority of them was appalled, they cursed Illidan's name, and called him the Betrayer. Others however, the younger ones, had a very different view about the events. They understood Illidan's motives. They too believed that the Legion will return one day, and they must be prepared. So they decided to search for him and beg him to train them as Demon Hunters, so that they would be prepared when the time came. A young and very talented girl, Illysanna Ravencrest, Lord Kurtalos Ravencrest's only child led these aspiring Demon Hunters. She knew Illidan very well, and even bedded him a few times, before he "defected" to the Legion, and she understood his motives quite well. Over the centuries and the millennia that followed, other young Kaldorei joined their cause, but they could not find a trace of Illidan or Maiev.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I don't know if it's Cannon or not, but I remember reading that when the first Well of Eternity was destroyed, the world would have been torn apart if Illidan didn't create a new one to restore if that's not the case, please remember that this story is non Canon and AU. XD


	5. What is this place?

Karazhan, Sixteen Years Ago

The tower and the town it was overlooking was devoid of all life. It has been like that for over a decade ever since the traitor sorcerer Medivh was slain by his apprentice Khagdar. The inhabitants of the town and all the residents of the tower, guests and servants included, were murdered by its possessed master. Now all that remained were the ruins of a once prosperous town. It was eerily quiet until a deafening sound pierced the air as a flash of bright light spewed two unconsious figures right at the foot of the tower. One of them, the male, stirred and sat up shaking his head. He looked around, perplexed by the strangeness of the place. Nothing about it looked familiar. The landscape, the architecture of the buildings, they were all alien and bizarre to him. All except for the arcane magical energy that was emanating from the tower.

'Fascinating', Illidan mused, 'it appears that all the magical lay lines converge here, what is this place? I need to investigate this. But first, I must check on that beautiful Priestess that was in my arms right before that bizarre phenomenon happened', he looked around and found Maiev sprawled on the ground next to him, unconsious. He checked her pulse.

'Strong and regular, well done, my lady. You got spark and spunk.', he chuckled and inspected her for injuries. His magical sight could show him both external and internal injuries. She had none, though her aura showed him that the surge from the Well and the energy wave that brought them here, placed quite a strain on her body since arcane and Holy magic do not mix very well. She was rendered unconsious, but otherwise unharmed.

'That is fortunate, I wouldn't be able to heal her if she was injured, my healing powers extend to cursing and jumping until Tyra or Furion rush to heal me.', his heart sunk as soon as he thought about the High Priestess. She didn't believe him. She has forsaken him, just like his brother and the rest of his kin, braking his heart in the process.

'To the nether with the lot of them. I will make a life here in this strange land with the all this arcane magic. I will convince the Priestess of my innocence, and she can keep me company. And if she refuses to listen to reason, I'll just cast a memory spell on her, wiping any memories she has about me and this place, and take her as far away from here as possible. I'll leave her at a safe place, where she can find the help she needs to return back to Kaldorei lands. But my location must remain a secret forever. I can prepare for the return of the Legion here and recruit anyone willing to sacrifice everything in order to destroy the demons once and for all.', he lifted the Priestess's limp body and cradled her in his arms.

His magical vision showed him that there was nothing sinister lurking in the shadows of the tower. With a slight flick of his finger, the double doors of the tower opened, and Illidan stepped through. Another flick lit all the torches, and the widows opened to allow the fresh air in. The interior of the great tower was littered with decades worth of dust, ruble from the broken furniture, collapsed wall decorations, skeletons and pests. They were all casted away. The Demon Hunter climbed up a few flights of stairs and placed the still unconsious Maiev in a bed at the first functioning bed chamber he found.

'What should I do now, wait for her to wake up before I start exploring this place and risk her going into a fit as soon as she sees me, or leave her to wake up alone, so that she could figure things out on her own? But if I do that, she may wonder off to her doom, or come back with others. No, I should wait here, and ride the storm. Elune help me!', he chuckled and laid down next to her, lacing his hands behind his head and watched her sleep until he fell asleep as well. Twelve hours later, when he woke up, Maiev was still asleep.

'At least she doesn't snore or drool. Though I can't say the same about my self. By Elune, she must be a really heavy sleeper, if my own snores, failed to wake her up!', he chuckled and decided that it was time to for her to awake. He moved to nudge her, but stopped. Up close she even more beautiful. She was lying on her back, one arm resting on her stomach, while the other was at her side. Her head was tilted towards Illidan's side, her eye lashes were long and just as white as her hair and her eyes were moving under her eyelids.

'She's dreaming. I wonder what she sees. The war, the demons, the carnage, or the blissful and peaceful time before? Does she dream about the forests of Ashenvale, where she spent most of her life? The temples and Shrines of Elune? Our festivals and celebrations? A strapping young lad bringing her her first flowers and giving her her first kiss perhaps? And more after that? I wish that we could all go back to those beautiful, carefree days, where my only concern was to best Malfurion in everything. But these are different times, we are in a strange new place, very far away from home, and I need to ensure that it's threat free. I will investigate the tower in full, and research the arcane energy that is emanating from this place. We will have to explore the surrounding area as well, and discover what kind of races live in these parts. For all we know, we could be deep into Troll territory, and that's never a good thing. They dabble with a form of dark magic they call voodoo. I don't need to worry about those too while I'm working. But I can't do any of that, while she sleeps.', he traced his finger down her cheek and body, and gently tapped the hand that was resting on her stomach.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty.", Illidan whispered in her ear. Maiev started stirring, and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Illidan's smirking face. She screamed and launched at him, Her punches failed to land on his face, as he grabbed both of her arms flipping her on her back again. He straddled her, and pinned her hands on either side of her face. He leaned down to her until his face was mere inches from her face, his long black hair tickling her cheeks.

"Calm down, my lady. I mean you no harm. Let me explain what is happening, and then you can succumb to hysteria if you still wish to, though I'm certain that a powerful woman like you, is beyond such antics.", he told her in what he though was a calming and reassuring voice.

"What are you doing in the same bed with me, Betrayer? What is this place? Your lair, where you bring unsuspecting victims and offer them to your Legion masters? And get off me!", she hissed at him. Illidan sighed.

"For the last time, I do not work for the Legion. I never did. I was a double agent. No, this is not my lair, I never had a lair, nor will I ever have a lair. I have, or more correctly had a home in Suramar, but now it's in the bottom of the new ocean. And I never brought unsuspecting women there either. Unless it was for the purpose of bedding them", he smirked at that, "I'm in the same bed as you, because you never regained consciousness after we got sucked into that energy vortex, and I was forced to carry you here at the first available bed and let you sleep off the shock to your body and magic. I stayed here with you, to ensure that you wouldn't wonder off on your own. This is a new place, perhaps a dangerous place, and you may have gotten your self into serious trouble. So I thought it prudent, to remain here and keep you safe. This whole ordeal, the creation of the new Well, the fighting and the carrying of your limp form up a flight of over a hundred steps, took a bit of a toll on my stamina as well, so I fell asleep right beside you, for a few hours. And when I woke up, I decided to wake you as well, so that we can explore this place and figure out where in Azeroth are we. That is if we are still in Azeroth. ", Illidan tried to explain to the Priestess.

"Did you just insinuate that I'm fat?", Maiev raised an eyebrow at the sorcerer, who rolled his eyes.

"That's all you kept, from everything I just said? For your information, I did not insinuate that you're fat, nor do I consider you to be fat. On the contrary, your have a very beautiful, well proportioned and fit figure. The only reason that I became tired was because I carried you from the gate all the way up to the third floor of this tower to find a bed chamber suitable for your needs. You are a very tall woman and extremely toned thanks to all the training you received and the battles you fought. You are a healer, you know that muscle weighs more than fat, but that was not the reason why I was tired. I hadn't eaten or slept in two days, I channeled a great deal of magic, fought a battle, got sucked in an energy vortex and had to wonder around for what felt like miles in the twists and turns of this tower to find you a bed. That's what made me tired, not you. Your weight barely registered on me. I was able to carry you around with me for that reason. Now, do you want me to explain my actions at the new Well again, or have you already made up your mind without hearing all of the facts?", he asked her.

"Well since your are sitting on me, I have no choice but to listen to your pathetic excuses. Not that I'm going to believe you.", she smirked. Illidan sighed and retold the story, leaving nothing out, from the moment Malfurion told him about the vision he had about what was really happening in Zin-Azshari, to when they were brought to this place.

"So, what you're basically telling me is that you were arrogant enough to believe that you could single handily drive the Legion back to their world and almost costed us the war because Sargeras reversed your spell and made the portal bigger.", he nodded, "Your plan was to have the portal suck every demon back into Argus and seal the rift permanently. But instead, he drained all your magic and empowered the portal even more, making it bigger, and thus brinnging even more demons to Azeroth. Congratulations, I no longer believe that you are dangerous. You are just...inept!", she smirked at him. Illidan sighed in resignation.

"Yes, my initial attempt to reverse the portal was a complete failure, I didn't know then that Sargeras would do that. But the second attempt, combined with Malfurion's magic, and the boost I received when I drank the water from the original Well, was a success. The Legion was sent back. And I was able to create a new Well on my own. Those aren't the acts of an inept man, but a very unlucky one. And I'm telling you this again. I did not mean your brother any harm. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Had it been just him finding me by the new Well, he wouldn't have been sucked into the battle that ensued after the two whelps insulted and attacked me, forcing Sunstrider into action as well. I would have explained to him what I did, and he would have understood in the end. But the fates had a different plan. Now two lie dead and horribly mutilated, while the other two will have to sleep off the effects of my magic drain for a couple of months. I was just trying to subdue them, not take their lives. They would have been dead already if I wished such a thing upon them. And believe me when I tell you this, lady Shadowsong. The Legion will come again and we need to be prepared. And that's what I'm planning to do with this place. With all the magic that is emanating from here, I will discover a way to destroy them, once and for all.", he patiently explained to her for the third time. And patience was not in the nature of Illidan Stormrage. Especially with people who insulted his intelligence and competency, just like this little Priestess was doing right now. Normally, he would have lashed out and given a verbal and perhaps a physical thrashing to the person who insulted him, but Maiev was both female and a Priestess of Elune, and in Kaldorei culture that meant that she was doubly sacred and revered. So all he could do was to treat her with respect, and patiently await until she came to a decision.

"You want to call your ineptitude bad luck, that's fine by me. You insist that you didn't mean my brother any harm. I will withhold my verdict on that one. Your behavior and actions in this place will help me determine if you meant to kill my brother or not. You claim that you were a double agent and you created the new well so that we would be prepared for the next invasion. Well, I'll have to watch you really closely, and see if you'll try to summon the Legion again. You say that you want to prepare for it, train others as Demon Hunters, research and create artifacts that will destroy the Legion and its worlds. I want to see you implementing this plan and do your very best to complete it. Only then, will I be convinced that you meant well all along, and that you only sought power to destroy the Legion and save our people. I don't know where I am, you say that we may not be in Azeroth anymore since the landscape outside this tower is very alien. That also means that I have nowhere to go, so we might as well work together, for the sole purpose of surviving. Your behavior will determine if this "alliance" will become permanent.", Maiev sighed, giving up any plans for now to kill the Betrayer, since his death might mean hers as well considering she had absolutely no clue of the dangers that lingered outside these walls. Even a full fledged powerful Priestesses of Elune, with an extraordinary talent in melee combat, require powerful allies. And unfortunately for her, the Betrayer fulfilled that role.

"So we have an accord, then! How bout a kiss, to seal the deal?", the Demon Hunter winked at the Priestess beneath him, his "sightless" gaze lingering on her sensual lips, appearing to be convinced by Maiev's change of heart. But Illidan was not a fool though. He knew that the Priestess was biding her time, to either kill him or escape as as soon as she was certain that she could survive in this place without him, and it was safe to look for a way home. He would have to watch her closely as well, and use the time they will spend together to convince her of his innocence.

"Watch your self, Betrayer!", she growled. Illidan merely shrugged and lifted off her with a smirk.

"One more thing, Priestess. I don't care for that little nick name you created for me. It's untrue and offensive. Stop calling me "Betrayer", or I'll come up with an equally offensive nickname for you. I do have a name you know, Maiev.", he looked her way as he approached the door. "Are you coming, or do you want to sleep more and leave me to do all the work?", he raised an eyebrow at Maiev, who rolled her eyes and stood up. Only to to topple to the stone floor, as her whole world started spinning. But before she hit the ground, she found her self in Illidan's arms.

"Easy there, Maiev. Perhaps the portal took a greater toll on you than I thought. You think that you can cast a diagnostic spell on your self?", his concerned voice, surprised the Priestess. She raised her head and noticed his furrowed eyebrows. 'Perhaps he is not just an arrogant selfish bastard'. She casted a diagnostic spell on her self, and started to laugh. Illidan looked down at her, perplexed by her behavior.

"What is so amusing about your condition, Maiev", he drawled.

"You missed the obvious, Illidan. When was the last time you ate? Two days ago? Well, I haven's since the day before you created the Well, when the fasting period begun. I was supposed to eat when I returned from the patrol. But we did a detour to investigate the surge of arcane magic at the lake, which turned out to be you, creating the new Well. There is nothing wrong with me, I'm just hungry.", she smirked. Illidan rolled his eyes and sat Maiev on the bed. Then with a flick of his hand, he conjured a tray with a platter with mana cakes and biscuits, a big mug of water and two goblets. Another flick pulled a small table from the wall to stand in front of Maiev. He placed the tray on the table.

"Well we might as well eat now. Until we can find another source of food and water, we will have to make due with what I can conjure." he shrugged and took a bite of his cake. Normally, Maiev, wouldn't have taken anything from him, but survival was more important than pride, so she picked up a biscuit and nibbled at it. Her eyebrows shot up.

"This is surprisingly good.", she exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm not one who settles for mediocrity. I may not know many food conjuring spells, finding such studies a waste of time, but at least what I can conjure is a work of art.", he scoffed.

"Arrogant much?", Maiev rolled her eyes.

"It comes with the craft.", he retorted. Maiev shrugged, and they finished off the platter.

"Do you feel better now?", Illidan inquired and rose, ready to catch Maiev if she felt dizzy again.

"Yes, I believe that I do.", Maiev stood up, without toppling over.

"Excellent! Lets get to work then". They explored the tower, from the cellars all the way to the large observatory at the very top. And finally, Illidan found what he was looking for. There, in the middle of the domed room, surrounded by bookshelves filled with books and scrolls, telescopes, maps, celestial maps, laboratory benches filled with vials, and shelves packed with potions and Alchemy ingredients, a large purple ball of arcane energy, was spinning around itself, as thousand of arcane beams converged in it. For the first time in his five thousand years, Ιllidan was in awe. And most bizarre of all, he was speechless! Maiev looked between the arcane convergence and Illidan. She reminded her of child on his first trip to the sweets store.'The world's biggest mana addict stumbles across an entire fountain of arcane energy, Wonderful! We're doomed!", she snorted. Illidan looked at her.

"What's so funny now, Maiev?", he tilted his head at her.

"The irony of our situation. We decide as a race to forsake the use of the arcane. You defy us all, and create a new Well. We go after you, a vortex sucks us in, only to spew us out in an even bigger source of arcane magic.", she pointed at the ball.

"You're right, it is. Perhaps I can discover what caused that vortex, and why we ended up here. And learn where here is too. This chamber might be filled with maps, but without a point of reference, they are useless at the moment.", he whispered as he approached the ball of energy. He lifted his hands in front of him, opened his palms, and allowed the energy to fill him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ok, I know that there is no magical ball spinning on the top of Karazhan, but just for the purposes of this story there is. I just wanted to make the convergence of the magical lay lines of Azeroth a bit more visual.

Also, the reason why Karazhan and the town are completely devoid of life and unlife, is because Illidan and Maiev arrived there decades before the mana'ri eredar demon Prince Malchezaar decided to make it his new home, resurrect Moroes, and disturb the spirits of the tortured dead of the tower and the town.

Another two chapters will follow by the end of this week...hopefully.

Please review.

XD


	6. The Convergence

**Author's Note:** Ok, this chapter is still about Illidan and Maiev, but the next one will return to Lydia and Arthas's adventures with the Frostwolf clan. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

The Convergence

Minutes turned into hours, and Illidan was still at the same spot communing with the ball of energy. Maiev grew bored and started to explore the cavernous chamber. Illidan was right, despite being surprisingly detailed, the maps were useless without a point of reference. She found nothing familiar in them. Just two large continents on either side of a large ocean, with a smaller one at the very top. A complex of hundreds of scattered islands surrounded what looked like a whirlpool in the very middle of the ocean. Her home, the super massive continent that housed so many races broke apart, she didn't even know how the Kaldorei lands now looked like, let alone the entire world. What the earth quakes and landfall didn't finish off, the tsunamis did. The cartographers were only now starting to gather in order to begin the long journey to chart Azeroth after the Sundering and it would take them years or perhaps centuries before they could complete the new maps. Maiev was not familiar with the language either, so she shrugged and put them back into their shelves. She crossed the floor and went to the library. The languages written on most of them was a mystery to her. But when she approached a different section, her face lit up. She recognized her own language. Or at least what looked her language. It was written in the Highborn dialect, but it appeared to be more simplified.

'Curious!', she mused. The first book was filled with arcane spells and incantations. She put it aside for Illidan to have a a look, perhaps the book contains a spell that would reveal to them where they were, and how they got here. In fact, the great majority of the Elven books revolved around magic. All kinds of them as a matter of fact. Though most of them were about the arcane, a good number of those book were about runic, voodoo, fel and shadow magic which she had some training in. But not much, since Elune frowned upon the extended use of shadow magic, since its source came from the old gods themselves.

'Fel magic, so they had contact with the Legion whoever these people are. I wonder, do they practice it as well? How about runic magic? I read that it's the main conduit for necromancy. Voodoo as well. That's why it's so hard to kill Trolls. Their limbs grow back, and they can be resurrected even after they have been dead for hours or days without any decay effects. I wonder how the Betrayer...er Illidan feels about runic magic and necromancy. He is single mindedly focused on the arcane, thank Elune! He is bad enough as it is, just imaging what will happen if he starts resurrecting the dead here.', she shuddered. The next few books were about healing and the use of holy magic in combat. 'Now this, I can definitely use!', she chuckled and put them to the side so that she can take them back to her bedchamber later. The next book she found really intrigued her.

"History of the Quel'dorei!", it wrote. 'Hm, that's just another name for the Highborn. Better have a look', she decided to sit on a pile of cushions next to the bookshelves. It started with the Sundering, she didn't need any details about that event since she lived right through it and survived it only a few weeks ago. And their calendar dated from that event onward. 'What in Elune's name is going on here? There's a history book about that already?', There were illustrations as well, she saw herself in some of them, as well as Malfurion, Tyrande, Jarod, Lord Ravencrest, Dath'Remar Sunstrider, Rhonin, Krassus, Broxicar and of course, Illidan. There were detailed drawings of him before and after Sargeras' "gift".

'Mother Moon, I had forgotten just how gorgeous he looked with those golden eyes and dark blue shorter hair. Not that he looks that much different now. Just darker, fiercer and sinister.', she smirked. The first few chapters revolved mainly around Illidan's actions at the Well of Eternity and a few weeks later at the creation of the second Well. It was mainly from Dath'Remar's point of view.

" _Illidan Stormrage had become quite enraged by that point with the insults the young ones were throwing at him. And that did not bode well for them at all. When Commander Shadowsong approached us and recognized him, Illidan Stormrage tried to explain to him what he had done. And to my shame, one that I will carry until the end of my days, I accused him of being an agent of the Legion, and that he had created the new Well to summon them back. He was shocked and somewhat disappointed by the fact that neither his old commanding officer nor I, someone who had joined the rebellion despite enjoying immunity from the Legion, twisted and turned every pure intention he had, and threw it right back to his face. The young ones made matters even worse by attacking him. He obliterated them both within seconds. We charged him then, and a battle ensued, one that Jarod and I were doomed to lose from the very beginning. He defeated us, and quite easily I might add. But as we fought, my blade hit his leather pouch. And a vial with a crystal clear liquid fell out and landed on the grass by the lake. Flowers and weeds covered it from prying eyes. He hit us hard with a magic and energy draining spell to disarm and subdue us._

 _Clearly Illidan didn't want us dead, Jarod agreed with me when we both awoke only to discover that the Demon Hunter and lady Maiev Shadowsong disappeared, never to be seen again. Jarod and I discussed Illidan's actions and true intentions while we recovered at the infirmary and agreed that everything he did was for the good of our people and the rest of the world or worlds. It was the methods he used to accomplish such a goal that turned everyone, including Jarod and I, against him. Those methods may have been harsh. They may have been cruel. They may have required the sacrifice of a few hundred or perhaps a few thousand people, but millions would be saved. He may have sacrificed his own Moon Guard at the Black Rook Hold, but Suramar was saved and the majority of the inhabitants of the province and the city fled to the west. His reckless use of magic a few weeks after Lord Ravencrest was assassinated, may have seriously injured the remainder of his Moon Guard and quite a few of our warriors and sentinels, but it saved thousands of civilians from that particular demon invasion. At the cost of his own command of the Moon Guard. And he was gracious enough to step down and give Rhonin the mantle of leader of the Sorcerer Order._

 _He disappeared a few weeks after that however, only to re-surface again at the side of Aszhara and the Legion. We all thought that he betrayed us, but now we know that he was working as a double agent. Malfurion and the rest were convinced of that back then, but after the creation of the new Well, they reverted back to their original conclusion that Illidan was a betrayer of his people. Only Jarod and I now believed that he was innocent. However I soon discovered that Illysanna Ravencrest of all people believed in him, and rallied quite a few people to her cause in finding Illidan and asking him to train them as Demon Hunters in order to be prepared for the next Legion invasion. Loramus Thalipedes, Jace and Altruis, I cannot recall those two young ones' family names I'm afraid, are the most notable of the lot. Jarod spent two millennia searching for his sister and Illidan with them, before he wrote to me that he decided that it was futile to search for them anymore, since they were probably annihilated during that power surge at the new Well, that was the reason why we never found any trace of them. So he settled in Feralas with Shalasyr, hoping that one day they will have a daughter and name her Maeiv, in memory of his lost sister. Poor lad..._

 _Two weeks after my six month long slumber I ventured back to the new Well in search of the vial Illidan dropped while we fought. I was very curious as to what it was. I discovered that it was still hidden under a flowerbed. After I examined it I discovered that it was water from the original Well. Oh...the potential such a powerful liquid could give me and those not ready or willing to abandon the study and use of the arcane. I knew then, that my clan and I were bound to come to blows with the rest of the Kaldorei if they insisted that everyone must abandon the arcane arts and focus solely on nature and Holy magic. No self respecting Highborn would ever accept that. And in the end we didn't. Arcane was our birthright! After two thousand years of suppressing and withholding our true talents, we rebelled. In a single act of defiance all the Highborn stood as one and we casted a very powerful arcane storm spell over Mt Hyjal. Surely they would not execute all ten thousand of us? They didn't. They exiled us from our ancestral lands, our home and source of power. Our very life force._

 _So now, as I watch the land of Kalimdor shrinking into the west, while our ships are headed for places unknown, I cannot help but wonder. What will become of us? Of our legacy? Are we doomed to wither away and die now that we are getting further and further away from the World Tree and the Well of Eternity? Will this vast and uncharted ocean devour us whole before we even find land? Or will we discover the promised land at the far side of this accursed ocean? Damn the cartographers for taking their sweet time charting the Kalimdor continent, but not bothering to dip a single toe into the ocean to explore the rest of the re-shaped world. I could be sailing my people to their doom for all I know._

 _Oh Mother Moon!...No! Not Elune, she has abandoned us. Were was she when her children were being slaughtered by the fiends her golden eyed "chosen one" summoned? The glow of the moon has always been a false source of Light. A light source, yes, but devoid of all warmth. Even its brightness is very dim and wanes over the course of a month. No, the true source of the Light is the Sun. It's brightness and warmth are true, and_ _it's_ _a much superior guide than the elusive moon. So by the Light of the Sun...Anar'alah Belore...I will find my people a safe haven, free of the tyranny of the tree hugging Druids and the doe eyed Moon Priestesses._

 _Light, help me save my people, and thank you for helping me find the vial. Had I looked for it in the middle of the night, I never would have found it. But now, when we finally reach our new home, as soon as I find a suitable pond, I will dip its pure contents in it and with the combined magic of my Magisters and my self, I will create another Well for us, the Highborn. It will not be another Well of Eternity, no. Not with only a third of the vials that are apparently required for its creation, but it will be powerful, and an endless source of arcane magic. Perhaps it will change our appearance as well, just like the old Well of Eternity did to our ancestors. Some scholars claim that we used to be Dark Trolls, and the Well transformed us into Elves. I don't believe it, though I wont be surprised if I notice physical changes on my people and my self. We will after all, abandon our nocturnal life style and embrace the sun as the true source of power. Perhaps I should name the new Well I'll create"Sunwell". It will become the very embodiment of what my people should become."..._

The journal continued in great detail about their crossing from Kalimdor to what she assumed was this continent, and the landing at the shores of a land in the north. It did not bode well for them because in their new settlement, on a small mountain range overlooking the sea they just crossed, some were driven insane by what was buried deep beneath them, and eventually withered away and died. So they moved towards the north, where they finally discovered their promised land. Only it was claimed by Trolls. The Amani. They eventually settled on an island at the very north of the continent. There, Dath'Remar and his Magisters, created the Sunwell. Even though it possessed only a third of the power the Well of Eternity possesses, it helped them a great deal with establishing a foothold and founding their first city state on the island of Quel'Danas. But the powers of the Sunwell were not limited to just helping them building residencies and palaces. It transformed the bitter cold snow covered landscape into a land of perpetual spring and summer. The Amani Trolls were eventually driven out of the north, and confined to the south eastern part of the land. Another city was founded, one even more glorious than the one they built on the island. They named it Silvermoon City.

'That's odd, considering that they decided to forsake everything that has to do with Elune and the moon. Why would they want to name their capital that? Very curious!', Maiev continued to read. Dath'Remar was crowned king. The first "Sun King". He named his kingdom Quel'Thalas, and his people Quel'dorei, High Elves. And they lived there in prosperity for...

" **TEEEN THOUSAAAND YEAAARS?** '", she screamed, despite herself. Illidan jumped out of his trance upon hearing her scream and run to her side, glaives drawn.

"What...what is it Maiev? What happened? Are you alright?", he knelt beside he and touched her shoulder.

"I'm..I'm alright Illidan, thank you for your concern. I didn't mean to startle you out of your communion with that ball, but I just read something very shocking..."she was cut off by a smirking Illidan.

"What? That one can pleasure two women at once while casting a very complex spell from a great distance, one that turned his brother into a goat as he was about to perform a druidic ritual that would appease the ravaging raptors plaguing the lands south east of Ashenvale? Oh don't worry, Furion turned back into an Elf almost instantly, I repeat almost", he chuckled at that, "then transformed into a bird, and flew away from them. But he still didn't talk to me for six months. Aaah...blissful times.", a mischievous grin graced his raggedly handsome features.

"Illidan, that was awful! He could have been ripped to pieces by the raptors and eaten.", she whispered shocked.

"Naaah, he is too talented for that. I knew that he would have been fine. Besides, I was watching him with a magical "eye", I would have casted my self there faster than he could say forest weed.", he chuckled as he watched the expression of pure shock on the Priestess's beautiful face.

"Did I just burst your bubble there, my beautiful Priestess? Did you believe that the high and mighty Shando Stormrage was beyond lighting up a bit of weed and visiting the Emerald Dream, without actually dreaming?", he drawled. Maiev shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. None of that actually matters anymore. While you were..er..communing, I started to search this chamber. You were right, the maps are useless, or more correctly were. I looked over the books. While most of them were written in languages I have no knowledge off, a whole section is written in what I can only be described as simplified Highborn.", Illidan's eyebrows shot up at that, "the majority of them are about magic, and some are about healing and Holy Light spells. But the most extraordinary discovery, was that of a history book. There I discovered that we are in the..."

"Future", Illidan interrupted her. She nodded, "the far future actually, yes?", Maiev nodded again.

"Ten thousand years after the "Sundering". That's the destruction of the Well of Eternity for us. But you know this too, Illidan. How?", she asked the smirking Demon Hunter.

"From communing with the arcane ball. I now know what happened to us, Maiev. Around the same time we were standing next to the new Well of Eternity, at the far end of our Galaxy, another battle was taking place. Both in the physical and the spiritual plane. The Legion may have been part of it, there were some demons involved, but not ones that I am familiar with. They were a completely different species, incorporeal. They influence people's decisions and actions. I won't go into details, my vision was not very clear, but I do know that demonic magic was involved. The demons lost, and were banished from that world, but something happened that require one of the residents of that planet, the one who suffered from the demons the most, to cross to our world. A great deal of power is required for such an endeavor to happen, it appears that someone or something, drew on the magic of a very mystical place in that planet, the new Well of Eternity, another magical Well from this continent..."

"The Sunwell", Maiev cut in. Illidan nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it could be called that, I saw a lot of sun where that Well is situated. Anyhow, more energy was drawn from here as well, and the life essence of that person was transferred here in our world, and merged with the fading essence of a child that would have been stillborn had it not been for the alien life essence and force to strengthen her. The soul, spirit, essence...well, everything about that alien, merged with the dying Elven girl and they became one. And the alien, is not that alien to this world. It's a Human girl, between the ages of twelve and eighty, I can never tell with Humans. They live so little and all they do is beat each other with big sticks, at least the ones that we have seen, except for Rhonin. The world that this Human comes from, is entirely inhabited by Humans, and they're technologically advanced. More than us actually, but they know nothing about magic, at least most of them. It was the sinister magics of a coven of warlocks who put all of this in motion over there. And that is something I need to investigate further. What's important in this, is that when the Human crossed here and merged with the dying Elfling, a great amount of power was required, and it was drawn from the sources I mentioned before. But such a draw in energy, always causes the source to become temporarily unstable. For a single instance, the Well of Eternity, the Sunwell and this place became one. And in that moment, the boundaries between time and space were broken, and we were caught in the vortex that was created and ended up in this tower, away from the Elves who want to imprison me. What else did you read in that history book?", the Priestess spent the next half hour informing him about what she had read. Illidan was intrigued.

"So Dath'Remar and Jarod came to agree with me. That's good to know, though it would have helped, if they had listened to me in the first place. Did it say what happened to Jarod? Did he stay behind with the rest of our kind, or did he cross the ocean with the Highborn?', he waited until Maiev flipped through the pages.

"No, he neither stayed with the Kaldorei, nor did he leave with the Highborn. After spending two millennia scouring the continent of Kalimdor for us and becoming very disillusioned by the way the High Priestess ruled the land, while the Shando visited the Emerald Dream in his sleep, he settled in Feralas with his mate.", she felt moved that her brother searched for her for so many years.

"My brother slept, while Tyra did all the work, cleaning up the mess the Sundering left behind. Typical Furion!", Illidan shook his head disgusted. "I suppose that it serves her right for not sticking up for me back then. A single word from the High Priestess, would have appeased both the people and Malfurion. But instead she lowered her head and pretended that I did not exist. Perhaps in time the people will realize how useless my brother really is, everything he did in the Well was based on my research and ideas, he just wanted to destroy it to stop the Legion. Tell me, Maiev, how far into Zin-Azshari would he have gotten, before the Demons or the Highborn tore him into pieces?", he asked Maiev.

"Actually, I'm not the one you should be asking these questions, Illidan. Neither your brother nor the High Priestess are my favorite people. I always found Shando Stormrage too fanatical in his convictions, and I lost my position as the High Priestess to Tyrande, even though I had seniority and experience since I served Elune from the age of ten, and led many successful assaults against the Legion. But no, Tyrande was a better healer, so they all decided that she should replace the late High Priestess, since she was her favorite. So I'm afraid that I'm quite biased against them to give an objective opinion on this matter.", Maiev shrugged.

"I didn't know that they chose her over you. It was rumored that you preferred the front lines and fight, rather than deal with petty politics, so you resigned your position to fry as many demons as you could. We were all in awe about your prowess, and I regret that I never visited your camp to meet you just like I always wanted. So you grew up in the care of the Priestesses. Was Jarod raised by them as well?", he tried to change the subject since he sensed that it was a very sensitive one for Maiev. He was no stranger to these sort of feelings. He was after all demoted for reckless use of magic after saving them all twice, once when he defeated the demon invasion at Black Rook Hold and the next one a few weeks later. Had he failed then, it would have resulted in the fall of both that province and city, but still he was forced to step down and allow Rhonin to lead the Moon Guard.

.

"Yes, our parents were killed on a boating accident off the coast of Astranaar. They were quite elderly, they had us at a very old age, during their retirement. They decided to sail along the coast to celebrate their ten thousandth anniversary. I was ten, like I said, and Jarod had just started to walk, so they felt that it would be safe to leave us in the care of their friends for a few months. Alas, they never returned. They were pronounced dead and Jarod and I were placed in the care of the Priestesses. I was immediately initiated in the order and spent my entire life there, save for the trips to Suramar for training, and at different parts of our land to offer my services to the people. I traveled everywhere in our realm during my five thousand years of service to the goddess. But most of my time was spent on Astrannar and the surrounding area. Jarod however, left and moved to Suramar on the very day he became of age. I only ever saw him whenever I visited Suramar every hundred years or so.", Maiev wasn't sure why she was disclosing all this information to the Betrayer, it appeared that over the course of a few hours, she had become accustomed to his presence and actually felt comfort and security around him.

"So you are the same age as I. I was born on the eve of the Summer Solstice Moon Festival at the year of the Crystal Comet.", Illidan informed her. A large Crystalline Comet passed over the skies of Azeroth five thousand years ago, only to suddenly disappear in a surge of white light. Millennia later, after the Legion's second invasion, the Draenei informed the Night Elves that Oshugun came out of warp speed for repairs, while passing closely by the planet of Azeroth fifteen thousand years ago, and then continued its voyage that led the fleeing Draenei to their new home.

"I was born on the dusk of that day. It appears that not only we share the same birthday, but our births were influenced by the powers of the sun as well. No wonder we never really fit into our society.", Maiev noted.

"Indeed, it was still night when Malfurion was born, and he was welcomed by our kin with open arms. However, even though I was the one who was born with the golden eyes, I was always treated as an outsider, one that was not deserving of the gift that was bestowed upon me. They all preferred him over me, they said that he should have been the one with the golden eyes, since he was born under the soft silver rays of Elune, and not me who was tainted by the chaotic and dangerous rays of the sun.", Illidan shook his head disgusted.

"I didn't know that. I heard the rumors about the restless one, who even dared to sass Cenarion himself and walk away from his training to dabble with the unwholesome craft of the arcane, becoming addicted to it and brawling with everyone who got in his way. But never the reason behind all that. You were forced to take this path, since no other paths were available to you. Just as there were none for me. I was born under the sun, and therefore I was destined to spent my entire life in the service of the goddess to atone for the sin of not being born under her light. At least they were very subtle and nice towards me. I was never mistreated. Jarod, however was disgusted by their views and walked away from the path of the moon all those years ago.", Maiev gave Illidan a bitter smile, angry that she was forced to spend so many millennia away from the only family she had. Illidan placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"It would appear that we were both victims of the same misconceptions that our people are plagued with. We have a lot more in common than we originally thought, it is a pity that our paths did not cross much earlier, we would have offered each other support and comfort.", he whispered.

"Indeed, I believe that we would have. At least we can support each other here in this strange place. What do you suggest we should do with everything we have just discovered? Should we contact the Quel'dorei and meet with the infant? She would only be a few days old, she wouldn't be able to provide us with anything useful, perhaps we should wait for a few years until she is old and mature enough to tell us what she knows. Besides, even though Dath'Remar believed in your innocence, we don't know how his descendants will receive you. Perhaps we should wait and see and approach them with caution.", Maiev suggested.

"You're right, let's give it about sixteen years, until the girl matures and we approach her first. If she is friendly towards us , perhaps she can convince her father and the rest of her kin that I pose no threat towards them, though I'm confident that Dath'Remar would have spoken to them in my favor. Besides, there is much I need to do here first. You said that Illysanna, Loramus and many others were searching for me so I could instruct them to become Demon Hunters. Perhaps we should contact them and send a message to anyone willing to sacrifice everything in order to defeat the Legion on how to find me. The magic of this place will aid in discovering ways to destroy the Legion's worlds, will you help me research them?", Illidan believed that Maiev would prove to be invaluable.

"Of course. We should also explore the land outside this castle and the surrounding area. We need to discover who our neighbors are, they may become our allies.", Maiev hoped that the races inhabiting this part of the world were not hostile.

"Well it's still quite early in the day, perhaps we can start by exploring the abandoned village and then continue outward. But first , I have to send the messages. I believe that we are going to have quite an adventure here in this new continent.", Illidan smiled and returned to the convergence.


End file.
